Avatar: Legend of Kai
by HerondaleSalvatoreGirl22
Summary: We all know Aang as the last airbender and being the Avatar. But what if it wasn't like this? What if he wasn't the last airbender, let alone the Avatar? Kai used to be one of Aang's best friends, an airbender from the Eastern Air Temple. Having a brother named Kyo in the Southern Air Temple, Kai visited almost every week being allowed to visit. This is where our story begins
1. Prologue

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished.

A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope.

I still believe that, somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.


	2. 1 - The Children in the iceberg

_**Book 1: Water**_

 _ **The Avatar Returns;**_

 **Chapter 1 - The Children in the Iceberg**

Everything is white.

The last time I remember this white was when I was just as upset as last night. And the storm. I wasn't thinking and in my recklessness, I brought danger to myself and my best friend and his Bison. It was stupid and crazy of me but I wasn't thinking, I just needed to leave.

I hadn't want to leave and stop seeing my brother forever.

Which is what lead us here. Where we were. Where the white slowly faded away, letting me witness a blue sky. And the sudden coldness that makes me shiver let me know we're somewhere... Well, _cold_.

The ground under me is soft and blinking twice, I realize I'm still on top of Appa.

Speaking of Appa...

"Aang?" I called out worriedly. If something happened to him I wouldn't forgive myself. I slowly sat up, crawling closer to the edge of Appa's saddle, looking down, sighing in relief seeing Aang in one piece "Aang!"

Aang looked up, beaming "Kai!" With a swift jump bending the air to jump higher, he jumped to my side and hugged me tightly "Look! We're on the Water Tribe!"

I peered down at where he pointed, seeing a girl and a boy, staring at Aang in disbelief. They both wore blue clothes, their hair is brown and they have striking blue eyes from where I can see.

I beamed "Well, we made it"

Aang smiled happily "Told you I have an amazing sense of direction"

I chuckled teasingly "You? I doubt it. But Appa?" I patted Appa's back lovingly "He has the greatest sense of direction, don't you boy?"

Aang laughed "Come on! Let's meet them properly"

While Aang jumped down from Appa smoothly, I slid down from his tail landing with a soft thud on the snowy ground, straightening up and walking closer to the Water Tribe people. Now being closer, I could tell they looked similar. Were they siblings?

"Hi!" I greeted with a wave, beaming

The girl smiled slightly, waving back

The boy seemed wary, pointing a large spear between me and Aang aggressively, then pointing at behind us, "How did you two get in the ice?" I looked behind us, eyes widening as I noticed we had walked out of an iceberg, the only thing is that it seemed it had been destroyed, letting only a crater where I could see Appa "And why aren't you frozen?"

He poked Aang in his side with his spear.

Aang lazily pushed the spear away, looking at me in confusion "I'm ... not sure. Kai?"

I shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine" Appa growled gruffly making me smile. "Aw, we haven't forgotten about you, buddy!"

Aang jumped, running toward the crater of iceberg, hugging Appa's big head, realizing he seemed asleep "Appa! Wake up buddy!"

I smiled at the siblings, walking toward Aang "He is probably tired, Aang. He flew a great deal last night"

The siblings walked closer from behind me, stopping in shock, jaws opening in disbelief as they saw the large fluffy bison with an arrow-shaped marking on his forehead, the same Aang and I carried. Difference was, my dark brown hair and bangs covered it almost completely. The only thing that told I was Air Nomad were my clothes, my grey eyes and the arrows marked in my body.

Appa slowly woke up, opening his mouth, licking Aang with his giant tongue. "Ha, Ha! You're okay!"

"What _is_ that thing?" The boy asked in disbelief

"That's a Bison" I smiled at their expressions, "Aang's Flying Bison named Appa. I wonder where Bea is"

Aang heard me, turning to face me "Probably still at the Temple with Kyo"

I nodded in understanding

"Bea?" The girl asked

I smiled "My own flying bison"

The boy blinked sarcastically "Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister"

The girl, Katara shot him an odd look.

Aang and I looked at him questioningly for a moment, when we suddenly heard Appa starting to inhale deeply. We shot wide eyed looks at each other before ducking, just in time for Appa sneeze, sending a large blast of green flying directly onto the boy, who became completely covered in it. He squealed in disgust, beginning to frantically try to clean it off, rubbing his face in the snow under the amused gaze of his sister.

"Don't worry" I told him cheerfully "It'll wash off"

Katara covered her mouth in disgust, eyeing the green slime still hanging from her brother's face to his glove, dripping down as he retracted his hand.

"Do you guys live around here?" Aang asked curiously

The boy pointed his spear accusingly again at us making Aang surprised to see that thing being pointed at us again while I eyed it in curiosity "Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light?! They were probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!"

Katara pushed her brother's spear away again, looking at him sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm sure they are spies for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in their eyes" Aang flashed them an earnest grin. I smiled sweetly, rocking on my heels "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your names"

"I'm Kai" I waved with a smile

"I'm A..." Aang began to inhale deeply. I placed my hands in my head, holding my hair in place, giving the siblings a grin, knowing what was to come next "a-a-a-Achoo!"

Aang sneezed, creating an air blast that sent him soaring into the air. He then landed on the ground, unharmed. "I'm Aang" he told them, sniffling a bit.

Sokka looked at him in total disbelief "You just sneezed ..." He pointed to the sky. "And flew ten feet in the air!"

Aang and I looked toward the sky questioningly, squinting our eyes

"Really?" Aang asked "It felt higher than that"

"It was higher than that" I confirmed, nodding lazily.

Katara gasped in realization "You're airbenders!"

Aang beamed "Sure we are!"

Sokka began walking away, "Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders. I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense" He stopped, looking around at the water as if looking for something

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa, Kai and I can give you a lift" Aang told them, airbending himself onto Appa.

I airbended myself toward Appa, looking at the siblings "Come on!"

Katara smiled, "We'd love a ride! Thanks!"

Katara ran to the side of Appa

"Oh, no!" Sokka shook his head "I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster!"

With the help of Aang, Katara climbed on top of Appa, briefly looking at her brother from her shoulder "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?"

Sokka opened his mouth in defiance, pointing at Katara ready to retaliate, but he couldn't think of anything, sighing and bowing his head in consent and defeat.

I couldn't help but flash Sokka amused smiles as soon as he got on Appa, watching him be with his arms crossed in front of him with a sulking expression while Katara looked to be the completely opposite, full of excitement and anticipation.

"Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight!" Aang announced "Appa, yip-yip!" Aang whipped the reins making Appa growl in response, moving his tail up and down, taking a huge jump into the air. He soared through the air for a mere few seconds, before he belly-flopped into the water with a splash, begging trudging through the water slowly. Katara crawled to the front of the saddle while Aang tried to get Appa flying, whipping the reins again. "Come on, Appa. Yip-yip!"

Sokka looked at us sarcastically. "Wow, that was truly amazing"

Katara shot Sokka an angry glance

"Appa's just a little tired" I informed calmly, laying stomach down on Appa's saddle, my eyes feeling heavy suddenly as I yawned.

"A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky" Aang added, "You'll see"

Katara smiled at Aang, who returned the gesture.

I smiled to myself closing my eyes for a few seconds.

~8~

After a small nap, which I was good at while flying on a bison, i opened my eyes to see Aang laying lazily next to me on his back, his arms tucked under his head

"You seemed tired" Aang told me when he realized I was awake. I blinked tiredly "We let you sleep"

"Thanks" I said yawning, standing up in a siting position.

Katara crawled closer to us toward the front of the saddle, leaning on it, resting her head on her arm. "Hey"

"Hey" Aang smiled "What'cha thinkin' about?"

"I guess I was wondering, you two being airbenders and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?" Katara asked

I shifted uncomfortably as Aang stuttered, glancing at me "Oh, no. We didn't know him" I looked back at him, surprised "I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. And Kai lives on the Eastern Temple so she didn't either. Sorry"

I smiled weakly at Katara.

"Okay. Just curious" Katara sighed, seeming disappointed for a second as she closed her eyes. She then opened them before smiling at us, "Goodnight"

Katara turned around, returning to her brother.

I looked away guiltily

"Are you okay, Kai?" Aang asked softly

I bit my lip, "Y-yeah. Um, why not?"

Aang closed his eyes, "You're not alone in this, okay?"

I nodded gratefully as I closed my eyes

~8~

 _Appa swam through the vast sea, the sky was gray as I looked around for Aang frantically. Aang suddenly grabbed my arm, looking at me in determination and fear. I held him close as lighting split the sky and a loud rumble of thunder broke through the sky._

 _Aang and I held the reins of Appa, screaming in fear as we began going down, the three of us splashing into the waters of the ocean. Appa resurfaced growling, but got quickly subdued by another wave. I watched in guilt at Aang and Appa as they slowly started to lose consciousness, trying to wake them up before feeling dark spots in my vision, starting to lose consciousness myself before a white light began forming in the corner of my eyes, relaxing all of my muscles and involuntary slamming my fists together, sensing a bluish-white surround the three of us before I completely lost to the white light._

"Kai? Kai? Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, gasping softly. I shot up, looking around in confusion and throwing the covers of my body. I noticed Aang was sitting next to me, eyeing me in concern "Aang?"

"Hey" Aang said softly "We're on Katara and Sokka's village"

Katara walked inside the tent slowly "You are awake. Good" she gave me a sweet smile, "Get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet the two of you"

I shared a smile with Aang, happily putting my Air Nomad clothes as Aang looked away to give me privacy. Seeing as I spent a lot of time in the Southern Temple with my brother, I got used to changing quickly.

Katara walked inside again, grabbing each of our hands and pulling us aside, without letting me check if my hair wasn't a mess.

Aang and I got dragged out of the tent toward a small congregation of villagers. We walked pass Sokka, who was sitting at the side of the tent, sharpening his boomerang.

"Aang, Kai. This is the entire village" Katara pointed to the line of villagers in front of them. "Entire village, Aang. Kai"

Aang and I bowed respectfully toward the villagers but they cowered away in fear and shock, bringing a surprised look to our faces.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, why are they all looking at us like that?" I looked at Aang "Did Appa sneeze on us?"

Aang looked down at himself frowning, shaking his head "Nope"

An elderly woman stepped forward out of the line of villagers. "Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years much less two. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you"

Aang and I exchanged shocked looks

"Extinct?" Aang whispered in disbelief

Katara gestured at the elderly woman. "Kai. Aang. This is my grandmother"

"Call me Gran-Gran" Katara's grandmother told us

Sokka walked toward us, abruptly snatching Aang's staff out of his hands, starting to examine it. "What is this, a weapon?" He asked annoyed, "You can't stab anything with this!"

I shot him an annoyed look but couldn't help the smile that came to my face as Aang used a small air current to get his staff back.

"It's not for stabbing" Aang corrected "It's for airbending" He opened his staff into a glider, making Sokka gasp in fright and cover his head with his hands

I laughed as a village girl smiled in excitement "Magic trick! Do it again!"

"Not magic, airbending" Aang told her, moving his glider around him, visually demonstrating what he was talking about. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly"

I looked around for my own staff, seeing Katara walk closer with it, a sheepish smile in her face, "You left it at the tent" she said giving it to me

I smiled in thanks

Sokka stared at us, mockingly "Ya know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!"

I grinned at the challenge. "Aang?" I opened my staff into a glider, a mischievous glint in my eyes "Let's show him"

Aang smiled "You're on!"

Aang and I pushed ourselves off the ground, producing wind as we made some loops and turns in the sky, easily becoming competitive against each other as usual.

I sped up downward soaring pass the villagers, sending them a wave, grinning. Aang seemed to get distracted, trying to impress everyone, flying sideways, promptly flying head-on into a snow watchtower, causing his head to be stuck in its side.

I laughed loudly, swiftly landing next to him as he struggled to extricate his head from the icy watchtower. "That's what happens when you get distracted, young pupil" I imitated Monk Gyatso's voice

Aang tumbled downward onto a pile of snow at the base of the tower that crumbled from the building as he succeeded to pull his head out of the snow "I know" he groaned

Katara immediately rushed to our side, kneeling next to Aang as Sokka stared in shock at the now ruined watchtower.

"My watchtower!" Sokka cried out in shock

I gave him an apologetic look as some girls ran toward us, smiling

Aang still lied covered in snow at the base of the partially collapsed tower.

Katara offered Aang her hand to pull him out of the snow. "That was amazing!" She smiled at us.

A light blush covered my cheeks, blowing a small piece of hair out of my face, retracting the wings of my glider.

Aang stood up, spinning his staff around to retract its wings, knocking Sokka in the process with a large pack of snow that fell down.

Sokka looked at Aang annoyed "Great. You two are airbenders, Katara's a waterbender. Together you can just waste time all day long"

Sooka wedged himself free from underneath the weight of the snow, stalking off.

Aang looked at Katara in surprise and admiration. "You're a waterbender?"

"Well, sort of" Katara nodded nervously "Not yet"

I smiled at her, curiously.

Gran-Gran walked closer, "All right, no more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores"

Gran-Gran lead Katara away from us, the surrounding villagers parting to let the duo pass.

I scratched my head, awkwardly "She's a waterbender"

Aang grinned "Yup. Do you think she can teach you?"

I gave Aang a look, looking around "Um, not sure" I looked toward the little kids, staring at us in awe "Why don't we go play?"

Aang sighed at my change of subject but with a look toward the kids, his face lit up, starting to run toward them "Yees! You have to see this"

I smiled softly, looking down, slowly following behind.

Aang began playing around, licking his staff making me and the kids laugh as his tongue got stuck to his staff. "See?" His voice was muffled "Now my tongue is stuck to my staff!"

I tried to pull his staff away used to his silly ideas, groaning in defeat as his staff was very stubborn to stay stuck in his tongue, prompting laughter out of the kids around us.

I smiled in amusement, clapping my hands together "This is why you don't lick your stuff in the middle of snow"

Laughter surrounded us making me smile widely

~8~

I played with the little girls of the village creating Air scooters for them, bending the scooter for them to sit in them, letting them ride it with my bending.

"Woo!" A village girl exclaimed happily as she touched the ground. I bended the air, making the scooter disappear

"My turn!" Another girl jumped in excitement. I laughed, nodding. I bended another scooter for her to jump into, airbending her a few feet up in the air "Amazing!"

I brought the girl back down, letting her jump down from the scooter "That was exciting" I beamed at them, listening to the boys playing with Aang, sliding out of Appa's tail like a slide "Uh!" I gasped, smiling "That looks fun!" The girls looked where I pointed and immediately ran to Appa. I followed behind, trying not to use my bending to win them over. "Wow! You're fast"

The girls giggled.

Katara smiled softly, standing next to me

"They're having fun" I told her, clapping my hands softly

Katara nodded in agreement as Sokka came running toward us angrily "Stop! Stop it right now!" We turned to face him. He was pointing at Aang accusingly, looking angry "What's wrong with you?! We don't have time for fun and games with the War going on!"

I furrowed my eyebrows as the children ran pass Sokka, laughing

"What war?" I questioned softly

Katara looked at me in surprise

Aang slid down from Appa's head "What are you talking about?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow in disbelief, looking between us "You're kidding, right?"

I frowned at Sokka questionably when something caught my eye from behind his shoulder, my face lit up as I began smacking Aang's shoulder "Penguin!" I exclaimed enthusiastically

The Penguin looked up startled at my outburst, quickly waddling off.

Aang looked up at where I was pointing, catching sight of the penguin, "Oh, no! You're not going anywhere little friend!" He began running, giving the penguin a chase, enhancing his speed with airbending

I beamed in excitement "This should be fun!" I followed behind Aang, following his deep trail in the snow, dashing after them with airbending speed.

I failed to notice the siblings' concerned looks after we ran away.

~8~

Aang and I followed the penguin to its habitat where hundreds of otter-penguins were walking or sliding down icebergs.

I sat down on the ground, watching Aang in amusement as he tried and failed to grab one penguin "Come on Aang! Don't let them defeat you!"

I heard Katara looking for us "Aang? Kai?"

I turned my head, seeing her walking closer, gesturing to sit next to me "Come on Katara. Let's watch Aang being defeated by penguins" I laughed. Katara sat next to me, the both of us watching the penguins evading Aang's attempts to grab them "He thinks he has a way with animals"

Katara chuckled. "You know? I can help Aang catch a penguin if one of you teaches me waterbending"

I gave her a sideglance, frowning, "Uh. That could be a problem. Neither Aang or I are waterbenders. But deal" I added quickly at her sad expression. I never liked seeing someone sad. Her expression lit up, smiling "But isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?"

Katara sighed sadly "No" Aang walked closer, having heard Katara. "You're looking at the only waterbender in the whole South Pole"

Aang looked at her sadly, "This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water" He considered for a moment, giving me a thoughtful look "What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you"

I nodded in agreement, hoping he didn't mean what I think he means. I'm not ready nor I want to.

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time" Katara shrugged "It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier'. It's on the other side of the world"

"But you forget, we have a flying bison" Aang told her. He happily pointed between me and himself "Appa, Kai and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're going to find you a master!"

I smiled in agreement "Aang's right. We could"

"That's..." Katara looked unsure yet grateful for our suggestion "I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before"

"Well, you think about it" Aang told her. "But in the meantime, can you teach me catch one of these penguins?"

Katara mockingly imitated a teacher. "Okay, listen closely my young pupil" she inclined her head toward Aang. "Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art" She pulled a fish out of her sleeve. "Observe!"

Katare tossed Aang the fish. As he caught it with a confused look on his face, the penguins immediately began crowding him. I smiled as he laughed in delight. The penguin swarm over him, pulling him down amidst their ranks.

I shook my head, smiling "Have fun"

Aang looked at me questionably, putting the fish up to his head so the penguin wouldn't grab it "Where are you going?"

"Playing with the little girls" I grinned "They're fun to play with"

Aang beamed "Have fun then!"

I sat up, using airbending to help me up swiftly "You and Katara have fun with the penguins"

I walked away with a smile in my face. They seemed to get along pretty well and I didn't want to intrude into that.

~8~

I returned to the village, starting to play with the girls again when Sokka walked closer, seeming defeated. I peered up at him and the little boys he was supposedly training them as soldiers, seeing them playing with Appa.

"Seems like Appa likes them" I told him cheerfully "And they're having fun too"

Sooka shot me an annoyed look, "These are no times to play. Not with the war"

"You mentioned that earlier" I pointed out. "What do you mean by War?"

Sokka looked at me incredulously "Right. Play the innocent" I stared at him, blankly. Sokka took a double look at my face, "Wait. You're telling me you don't know anything about the war?"

"No" I answered simply

"The Fire Nation?" Sokka seemed to be losing his patience. I frowned "They started the War. Come on! Where have you been?"

"In an iceberg?" I asked awkwardly. Sokka facepalmed "But seriously? A war the Fire Nation started? Come on. I have friends in that place. They're not that bad. Well, mostly they have bad tempers but they're _niceee_ "

"How long were you and Aang in that iceberg?" Sokka frowned

I shrugged "A few days maybe?" I frowned, starting to become concerned "There wasn't a war!"

"If what you say it's true..." Sokka trailed off, looking away in realization "You two were in there more time than you realize"

"I think Appa's slime made you hallucinate" I told him patting his shoulder, sympathetically "Don't worry. Like I said, it'll wash off and you'll be better" i said cheerfully, standing up and walking away, frowning to myself

Was Sokka insinuating that Aang and I missed a big War because we were stuck in ice? If that was true...

I stopped walking, staring straightforward in realization. I let it happen. It was _my_ fault they were in war.

~8~

The sudden realization made my mood go down. I sat on the floor, ignoring the girls' attempts to get me to play with them.

It was in that moment when something behind the village caught my attention as everyone around me began to gasp in fright and whisper among each other. It was a flare of light in the sky.

I frowned at it

"I knew it!" I heard Sokka behind me. I turned around to face him, seeing him pointing straight at me "You and your friend did this! You signaled the Fire Nation!"

"Wait, what?" I widened my eyes in shock. How can he think that we did that?

Why are we suddenly the enemy?


	3. 2 - The Avatar Returns

**_Chapter 2; The Avatar Returns_**

Sokka and the entire village seemed to think Aang and I were the enemies. I didn't want to be anyone's enemy but Sokka didn't want to listen to me.

The entire village was now giving me disapproving looks, putting a distance between me and their children. It made me sigh sadly as Aang and Katara arrived the village.

Some of the kids went to receive Aang with open arms but their parents held them back. The others were able to get pass their parents, crowding Aang as they cheered

Sokka walked forward, his hand holding my arm as he dragged me with him. With his free hand, he pointed at Aang accusingly, anger the only expression in his face. "You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You had your friend distract us so you could do that!" He pushed me toward Aang who caught my arms, looking at me in concern. I gave him a weak smile to show him I was fine "You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything!" Katara protested, glaring at her brother "It was an accident"

I looked between Aang and Katara

"Yeah" Aang said sheepishly "We were on the ship and there was this booby trap, and, well-" He rubbed his head, awkwardly. "We booby-ed right into it"

I sighed

Gran-Gran looked at Katara worriedly "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could all be in danger!"

Aang looked at Gran-Gran in guilt "Don't blame Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault"

I looked at Aang proudly. Not everyone owned their mistakes. The Monks and the sisters (in my case) taught us to own our mistakes or our destinies.

At least Aang was doing something right. Not like me.

"Aha!" Sokka shouted in triumph, still angry "The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemies" The children began to sadly walk away from us "The foreigners are banished from our village"

Katara clenched her fists, irritably "Sokka, you're making a mistake"

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad" Sokka persisted stubbornly. He pointed at us "I'm protecting you, from threats like them!"

Aang and I just watched the slobings argue back and forth without saying a word. We knew when we were no longer welcomed in a place.

"They're not our enemies!" Katara shouted angrily. She took a deep breath, talking in a more calm, soothing voice. "Don't you see? The two of them brought us something we haven't had in a long time: fun"

"Fun?!" Sokka repeated in annoyance "We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

"You should try it sometime" I quipped optimistically

Sokka looked at us angrily "Get out of our village! Now!"

I flinched, nodding sadly

Katara looked at Gran-Gran pleadingly "Grandmother, please. Don't let Sokka do this!"

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden" Gran-Gran told her gravely "Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbenders leave"

"Fine!" Katara exclaimed outraged "Then I'm banished, too!" She grabbed my hand and Aang's dragging us away "Come on Aang, Kai, let's go"

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka demanded

Katara turned to her brother angrily "To find a waterbender. Aang and Kai are taking me to the North Pole"

"We are?" Aang confused

I smiled sheepishly "We made a deal, remember?"

Aang smiled brightly "Great!"

"Katara!" Sokka called out " Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?"

Katara stopped walking, staring straightforward. I peered at her expression to see her looked down hesitantly. I nudged Aang

Aang walked closer to her, looking at her sadly and in understanding "Katara, we don't want to come between you and your family"

Katara looked between us, upset, her voice coming in a whisper "So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?"

Aang and I didn't answer

Aang forced a smile, "Thanks for penguin sledding with me"

"Where will you go?" Katara asked quietly

"Guess we'll go back home and look for the airbenders" I told her, starting to climb Appa "I need to see my brother"

Aang gasped in realization "Wow, we haven't cleaned our room in a hundred years" I looked at him confusion once I was up. 100 years? What is he talking about? "Not looking forward to that" He used his airbending to hop onto Appa's head "It was nice meeting everyone"

Sokka crossed his arms, sarcastically "Let's see your bison fly now, air boy"

"Come on Appa, you can do it" Aang said encouragingly, flipping the reins "Yip-yip!"

Appa merely raised, growling

"Yeah, I thought so!" Sokka told us mockingly

A girl ran from the crowd, standing next to Katara, tears in her eyes

"Kai! Aang! Don't go!" The girl told us, sniffling "We'll miss you"

I smiled sadly "Me too"

Aang looked at the girl sadly, "I'll miss you, too" He glanced at Katara when he said that. I knew they liked each other. This was painful to watch, "Come on, boy"

Appa turned, walking away over a hill.

~8~

After a while, we stopped Appa so he could rest.

I was sitting in the ground, my back leaning against Appa "One hundred years Aang?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers nervously "What do you mean by that?"

Aang bit his lip, glancing at me worriedly "Uh, Katara thinks we were in the iceberg for that long. That's why we missed the start of the War and everything that has ever happened"

I looked down guiltily "Oh"

"Hey" I looked up at Aang seeing his concerned expression "It wasn't your fault, Kai"

"A war started Aang" I told him in frustration "And where was I? Trapped in ice because I was a coward"

Aang placed a hand in my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. "You're not, okay? Maybe this was meant to be" He pulled away giving me a reassuring grin. "At least you're not alone. You have me and Appa!"

I laughed slightly "That I do" I leaned against Appa, staring at the sky. It took me a second to catch sight of a Fire Nation ship coming closer to the Tribe. I shoot up in fright "Aang! The Tribe!"

Aang looked at where I pointed, gasping "Stay here with Appa! I'm not going to risk losing you!"

"But Aang!" I protested

"Kai" Aang placed his hands in my shoulders, "Trust me. I'll be back before you know it"

I sighed, giving him a reluctant nod as he ran away, opening his glider and flying back to the Water Tribe.

I sat down again. "Oh, Appa. Aang should have been the Avatar" I said, tears in my eyes "He's better than me at it"

Appa growled

I took that as an agreement, putting my face in my hands.

~8~

Aang's POV

This was my fault.

The Southern Water Tribe was in danger because I didn't listen to Katara when she said it was forbidden to come closer to that Fire Nation ship. I had to make things right and that meant stopping the Fire Nation who seemed to have caused too much pain to this Tribe. I still couldn't understanding why they would start a War and I couldn't help but feel bad for Kai who was surely taking it personally as she thought she was a coward by running away from her destiny.

I shook my head. I could think later of Kai who was safe with Appa.

I rapidly found a penguin, and thanks to Katara it was easy for me to climb him. I slid down the hill with the penguin, my staff horizontal as I used it along my Airbending to give me more speed. The village was coming in view, seeing the people hunched together, eyeing the Fire Nation soldiers in fear. Sokka was in the ground, his boomerang in front of him as one Fire Nation Soldier bended two large Fire daggers.

I looked at the soldier who was about to hurt Sokka, sliding still with the penguin and taking the Soldier's feet from underneath him, tossing him off his feet. I soared in the air as the soldier landed on his feet, his legs in the air.

"Woo!" I cheered in excitement. That was a good score for me. I grinned at the village who cheered at me and I couldn't help but ride speedily toward them, showering them with snow. I smiled as the cheered up again.

I stopped in front of the village. The penguin crawled out from under me, tossing me to ground. I landed on my rear, blinking a few times. I smiled at the penguin as it quack at me before waddling away.

"Hey, Katara! Hey, Sokka!" I greeted them cheerfully, even if I knew they weren't sharing the same sentiment as me

Sokka looked up from the ground, moodily "Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming"

I looked back at the Fire Nation soldiers, where the soldier I threw down just got back on his feet again. Upon his signal, his men spread out, surrounding me while the leader soldier assumed a fighting stance.

I looked at them, sensing the shift. It was no time to play. I had to fix my mistake. I assumed a fighting stance as well, my staff held firmly in front of me as the soldiers surrounded me. I swept the ground side-to-side with my staff, showering the men with snow. I slammed the ground, sending a rush of snow at the leader who braced himself for the impact.

The leader began heating up the snow until it melt off. He looked up angrily

I stared at him. He for sure was looking for the one who signaled them, right? I did, even if it was by accident

"Looking for me?" I asked, standing straight

The leader looked at me shocked "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"

That shocked me. Wait, what?

They were looking for the Avatar? Why would they look for... Oh!

Kai!

I resumed my fighting stance. I knew Kai wasn't happy with her destiny. At least not yet. That's the whole reason why she felt guilty for the War. She thought it was her fault for not stopping it.

If these Fire Nation thought I was the Avatar, then so be it. As long as Kai was safe from them.

I owed it to her brother

I could hear behind me Katara and Sokka being surprised by the announcement. I wanted to tell them it wasn't me, that they should look for Kai. That she could help them better than I could but that would mean exposing her identity to the Fire Nation.

I didn't answer to their shocked expressions, eyeing the Fire Nation leader who had a big burn in one side of his face. That made me curious.

We began moving about in a circular pattern, waiting for the other to move. I wasn't someone to attack first, I never was. The Monks taught me that. Always to the defensive, not the offensive. Or at least until you had no choice.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating" The leader told me angrily "You're just a child!"

I calmly tilted my head aside, slightly confused "Well, you're just a teenager"

That seemed to anger him as he launched a series of blasts of fire toward me. I twirled my staff defensively, dissipating the flames. He bended another fire blast toward me. I twirled my staff once again to ward the attack off.

By the corner of my eye, I noticed some villagers cowering in fear as the flames streamed through the air I used to dissipate the flames over their heads. My eyes widened in alarm. If I continued fighting there was a good possibly someone was going to get hurt. I didn't want that.

"If I go with you" I held my staff in front of me as an offer, letting them know that I don't wish to continue fighting. "Will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

I stared at them as the firebender didn't answer, seeming to contemplate my offer. I started to grow nervous. I didn't want anyone to get hurt and I wanted them far away from here, from Katara and more importantly Kai, the real Avatar. Oh, I hope my acting skills aren't rusty.

After a few seconds, the firebender straightened up, nodding at my offer. I briefly closed my eyes in relief as two soldiers came to apprehend me, one taking my staff as they lead me toward the ship.

Katara ran forward toward us, looking sad "No! Aang, don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Katara" I told her calmly. How could I be so calm in a situation like this? I was being taken to the Nation who started the War. Katara's face contorted in sadness and fear. I wanted to look away but I wanted to look strong "It'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back" and Kai. I added mentally, knowing if I said her name, they'd know something. I wanted to protect her.

I promised her brother I would

I was shoved to the ship's walkway making me gasp. The firebender, who seemed to be the leader of everyone in here walked from behind us, looking determined "Head a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home"

I looked once back at the village from the top of the walkway, giving them a weak smile, hoping they'd really take care of Appa and Kai.

~8~

Kai's POV

It was getting late in the day and Aang wasn't returning. Normally, when Aang or my brother said that they'll be back before I knew it. They meant an hour or two. Not more.

I was growing nervous, glancing at where the village was. "Appa. What am I supposed to do?"

Appa growled.

I frowned, looking back up at where the village was. "You're right, Appa. I cannot let anyone get hurt. It's my job right?"

I sat on Appa's head, taking his reins, turning him around in direction of the village. If the Fire Nation hurt anyone and I wasn't there to stop them.

What kind of Avatar am I?

~8~

I reached the village noticing the damage around, guilt settling in the pit of my stomach, immediately looking for a bald head, mini bisons flying in my stomach making me bit my lip worriedly as I found Katara, Gran-Gran and Sokka. I sighed in relief, Appa and I making our way to them.

"Katara! Sokka!" I beamed at them

"Kai!" Katara exclaimed in surprise and relief. I slid down from Appa's side, walking closer to them. Katara hugged me "You're here!"

I returned the hug before pulling away "Where's Aang? We saw the Fire Nation coming closer and he came here wanting to be a hero"

Katara and Sokka exchanged sad glances.

"You didn't know?" Katara asked softly.

"Know what?" I asked nervously

"That Aang is the Avatar" Sokka blurted, giving me a raised eyebrow look. I froze. "The Fire Nation came here looking for him and they took him"

I began panicking, starting to pace back and forth "Oh, no. No, no, no. No, no, no"

Katara tried to stop me, "Hey, Kai! It's alright. We're going to rescue him"

"Of course we are!" I threw my hands up, immediately airbending myself up to Appa's saddle "The Fire Nation took the wrong airbender" Sokka and Katara exchanged perplexed and confused looks, "If what you're saying is true about airbenders being extinct, and Aang being one. He's in danger"

Katara began climbing Appa.

Sokka groaned, "You just looove taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" But he still climbed up Appa

"Kai" Katara sat closer to me. I didn't look at her "What do you mean they took the wrong airbender? You said neither of you knew the Avatar. And then Aang is taken for being the Avatar? How do you know he's not?"

I didn't answer. "Appa. Yip Yip!" Appa wasn't still rested well enough, making me sigh "Alright. We'll swim meanwhile"

Hang in there Aang.

I'm coming to save you.

~8~

Aang's POV

I didn't have to pretend too much. They immediately assumed I was the Avatar, which was a relief. Well, not that much because I didn't know what they were going to do with me yet.

The firebender leader who still hadn't introduced himself took my staff, and it took all my concentration to follow it with my eyes to see where he put it. Looks like it was going to be in the firebender's quarters. Fun.

Some soldiers took me down a few hallways and some stairs toward the prison holds. It took me a while to realize something. If the airbenders were extinct for a while now, then these soldiers wouldn't know how to fight an airbender, would they?

A solider was walking in front of me and the other behind me. My hands were cuffed behind my back which made it slightly difficult for me to maneuver with them tied up but I still could.

"So" I began casually and slyly. "I guess you've never fought an airbender before. I bet I could take you both with my hands tied behind my back"

One of the soldiers seemed unamused "Silence"

We stopped in front of a door. I watched the soldier in front of me starting to unlock the door. I inhaled deeply unleashing a powerful breath, stunning both of the soldiers. The soldier in front of me was slammed into the door subsequently getting knocked out from the impact. Thanks to the blast, I was sent several feet back, slamming into the guard behind me making us both fly back even further where we crashed into the stairs. The soldier behind me got knocked out as well by the impact.

I cheered silently, propelling myself onto the deck, kicking open a door using airbending, quickly running down the hallway, breathing heavily. I looked over my shoulder in fear that someone was following me. I flinched when a soldier pointed at me from the lower deck.

"The Avatar has escaped!"

Too much for being silent

~8~

Kai's POV

We were swimming the seas, the three of us siting atop Appa. I was in top of his head, patting his head softly

"Are you okay boy?" I asked softly

Behind me, Sokka seemed impatient and annoyed "Go. Fly. Soar"

I sighed "Okay. Let's try it again, Appa. We want to save Aang" Appa growled making me smile. "Okay. Your sense of direction should be good. You and that kid are never separated for that long" I looked behind me toward Sokka and Katara with a smile, "Appa. Yip-Yip!"

Suddenly, Appa hit the water with his tail startling Sokka and Katara for the movement, looking at my grin.

"That wasn't impresi-"

"Look down" I interrupted Sokka, pointing downwards.

Sokka did as told, yelping when Appa took flight, soaring through the air. "He's flying!" He exclaimed ecstatically looking over the rim of the saddle. "He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's -" He looked back at his sister, only to see her smirk at him. Sokka tried to play it cool "I mean, big deal. He's flying"

"Told you he was just tired" I beamed at them.

Sokka brightened quickly, looking down at the sea as Appa raised even higher.

~8~

It didn't take us too much to find the Fire Nation ship that took Aang as Appa was a good Aang tracker.

I shoot up seeing Aang flying with his glider away from the ship before one Fire Nation solider jumped, managing to grab Aang's ankle. The weight of another person in his glider made them lose altitude, struggling to maintain the weight of that extra, unexpected person.

The two of them plummeted down to the lower deck of the ship, landing with a crash, bouncing a few times before coming to a halt. Aang's glider closed again to a staff.

Before they could begin to fight, Appa growled, distracting them

"Appa!" I heard Aang exclaim in relief

I sighed in relief, grabbing my staff and running toward the edge of the saddle, ignoring Katara's alarmed shouting for me to stop. I opened my staff mid air into my glider, soaring through the air and toward the deck of the ship, landing with a soft thud, snapping shut my glider back to my staff

"Aang!" I exclaimed in relief

"Kai!" Aang exclaimed in worry but still smiled at me

The soldier paused, looking between me and Aang "An airbender and the Avatar. Two birds with one rock"

Aang and I took fighting stances as the soldier threw fire at us. Aang and I deflected the attack by spinning our staffs around like batons. I tried to use more air, trying to protect Aang that I accidentally propelled myself into the air, landing on the ledge of the deck, leaning precariously over the side, unsteadily balancing myself but managed to do so.

Aang deflected another firebending attack while the firebender threw fire my way as well, I struggled to keep my balance as well deflecting the fire before I lost my grip on my staff and the object flew away from me, landing several feet away.

"Kai!" Aang shouted in worry, trying to deflect the fire coming my way as well the one coming to his way but it was too much for him. A blast of fire hit too close, forcing me to duck, spinning away, landing on the very ledge, struggling to keep my balance. "Hang on, Kai!"

I used my hands to airbend, breathing in and out, throwing a huge hurl of air toward the firebender, managing somehow to sent him backwards, far away from Aang. But it was a bad idea to airbend in the very ledge of a ship.

I lost balance, falling backwards, straight to the water, starting to sink.

"No! Kai!" Aang shouted horrified

I tried to keep my eyes open underwater, seeing the bright blue sky through under the water. The water was cold and the splash was painful. For a moment I panicked, thinking this was it. There were dark spots forming on the corner of my eyes as I struggled to keep them open.

"Kai! Kai! Kai!"

My eyes fluttered shut. But it wasn't Darkness what I saw. It was a pure bright white light.

~8~

Aang's POV

I watched how Kai used a strong airbending technique to sent backward the firebender. For a moment I was shocked, impressed and proud, not all airbenders could do it. At least not with air that strong. But that quickly changed to horror when she fell backwards out of the ship. The technique was strong enough to also blow the bender away.

"Kai!" I shouted in horror, running toward the edge, seeing her sink further underwater. Oh, no! This is want I wanted to prevent! Kai getting hurt

"Kai!" Katara shouted up from Appa's saddle in horror "Kai!"

"Kai!" I shouted, eyes filling with tears. This was my fault!

Suddenly, the water started to glow a bright white. The water began to swirl forming an enormous spinning water vortex. Suddenly, Kai rocketed upwards, surfacing out of the water, her eyes glowing a bright white along her arrow tattoos, including the one in her forehead that normally was hidden under her hair bangs which were wildly blowing out of her face. She was frowning angrily

The Avatar!

A waterspout formed around Kai as it grew bigger overshadowing the ship. Kai landed on the deck, walking closer to me, stopping at my side. I looked at her in awe. I wasn't afraid of her even if she looked scary to the firebenders. I wasn't afraid. I knew she'd protect me.

And she did. Kai brought her hands up, around her head. The water swirled around the two of us forming a protective circle around us before spreading outward, knocking several soldiers off their feet. I smiled in awe. Even all mighty and powerful and she was still my best friend, protecting me like I did too to her.

Kai collapsed onto the ground, her glowing eyes and tattoos starting to fade away. I knelt at her side, placing her head in my lap as Appa landed on the deck with a growl.

"Kai?" I looked at her worriedly "Are you okay?"

Kai opened her eyes, smiling weakly "There you are. I was getting worried as you didn't come as planned"

I smiled guiltily

Katara and Sokka slid down from Appa, quickly running toward me and the now awake Kai.

"Are you two okay?" Katara asked, as she and Sokka knelt besides us.

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka" I smiled at them "Thanks for coming"

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory" Sokka replied

Kai chuckled weakly, trying to sit up, looking around "I dropped my staff"

Sokka stood "Got it!" He ran over, grabbing ahold of Kai's glider, lifting it only to see the firebender leader's hand firmly gripping the other end. Sokka seemed horrified as the firebender attempted to pull himself upward onto the deck. The two struggled for a bit before Sokka poked him repeatedly in the head with the end of the staff making the firebender grunt and fall backwards letting go of the staff, falling to the side of the ship. Sokka shouted triumphantly "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!"

Katara and I helped Kai climb atop of Appa's head. I let her lay down near Appa's head as I looked back at Katara who froze. Three of the fallen soldiers were now up and looking at Katara menacingly, approaching her. Katara took a step back, slowly and precariously bending a stream of water from a puddle, causing the men to slow down and gasp in surprise realizing she was a waterbender. Go Katara!

Katara swan her arms around in an attempt to whip them, however, she only succeeded in freezing a channel of water behind her on the deck, encasing Sokka's legs in ice in the process.

"Katara!" Sokka complained.

Katara gasped as the soldiers resumed their approach. I was going to assist her when she turned around, her back facing them, drawing another stream of water, closing her eyes tightly, again swinging her arms behind her.

Smart girl!

The soldiers were now completely frozen in a casing of ice, their arms extended outward to her, still twitching in effort to grab her.

"Come on, Katara!" I called out for her. Katara quickly ran toward Appa. I helped her mount Appa while Sokka tried to cut himself free by smashing his icy chains with his boomerang. "Hurry Sokka!"

I briefly heard Sokka mumbling about being only a guy with a boomerang and not asking for all this magic or something before racing up Appa's tail. Once he was up, I looked at Appa "Yip-yip! Yip-yip!"

Appa took flight, flying past the cabin of the ship, gaining altitude. I looked down, eyes widening as I noticed two firebenders synchronizing a powerful blast of Fire toward us. Sokka and Katara stared at the incoming attack in horror. I leaned onto the saddle, watching Kai by the corner of my eyes doing the same. We opened the small tail wing of our staffs and in synchrony we swan our gliders around, using a powerful swipe of air to redirect the fireball into a nearby cliff side.

The impact caused an avalanche of snow and ice to begin falling. The front of the ship became buried in a mass of snow and ice as Appa climbed higher and higher

The four of us began laughing at our successful escape.

I leaned forward on the saddle waving goodbye at them.

~8~

Kai's POV

A little while later, we were still flying through the sky on Appa.

I was perched on the rim of the saddle, stomach down as I watched down at the clouds. Aang was in front of me, laying on his back on Appa's head, his hand bended behind his head as he had his eyes closed.

Sokka and Katara sat at the back of the saddle

Katara still seemed bewildered by what happened earlier "How did you do that?! With the water. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

I briefly looked at her, my eyes slightly downcast, "I don't know. I just sort of ... did it"

Aang opened his eyes, looking at me and then at Katara seeming to know something I didn't "Katara. Why don't we-"

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked, interrupting Aang. She seemed curious and serious at the same time. Aang closed his mouth, looking at me "And why did Aang pretended to be the Avatar?"

"I was trying to help" Aang told her.

I gave Aang a small smile. "Don't blame Aang" I told her, turning to face her. "Someone had to be the Avatar. I just... " I looked away briefly, sadly "I never wanted to be"

I let the silence engulfed me as a dark cloud passed overhead us, shadowing us for a brief moment. I leaned downwards, still laying stomach down as I peered at the sky underneath us, feeling guilt for my answer, not wanting to see their hopes being crushed. I was being an awful Avatar so far. I didn't deserve being one.

"But Kai, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war" Katara told me

I didn't look at her, staring at the sky, hesitantly "And how am I going to do that?"

"According to legend" Katara told me thoughtfully "You need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

I looked at Aang. "That's what the sisters told me"

Aang nodded slowly in remembrance

Katara brightened slightly, "Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending!"

Could I? What made them think I was the right choice for being the Avatar? As far as I could tell, Aang could be a better one.

I opened my mouth to deny but Aang's hopeful expression made me pause. Since the beginning of this Avatar journey, Aang has been there for me. More than my own brother. I couldn't let him down. I couldn't let Katara down. I couldn't let Sokka down.

I turned to face Katara completely, smiling "We can learn it together!" Katara's smile grew bigger. I looked at Aang seeing him smile at Katara in fascination. I smiled slightly "And the journey to the North Pole is a long one, Aang. We can go to those places you, Kyo and I dreamed of!"

Aang smiled ecstatically "We could?!" He hugged me tightly "Thanks, Kai!"

I laughed, smiling.

Katara smiled brightly, turning to Sokka cheerfully "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way"

Sokka laid down in content, "I'd like that. I'd reeally like that"

Katara clapped optimistically, "Then we're in this together!"

Aang smiled cheerfully, pulling out a rolled up scroll. "All right, but before we take Kai to learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to. Don't we, Kai?" He used airbending to situate himself onto the saddle and unrolled the scroll, revealing a map of the World. "Here, here and here"

I smiled in excitement at his choices. "Oh! This is going to be fun!"

Katara looked at the map curiously "What's there?"

Aang and I exchanged a grin.

Aang pointed at a location in Earth Kingdom "Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas" He pointed to a location in Air Nomad territory. "Then waaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish" Katara and Sokka stared at him in wonder.

I pointed at Earth Kingdom "Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys" I clapped ecstatically. The siblings glanced at each other. "They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!"

Aang and I looked at each other, beaming in excitement.

I couldn't wait to do this.

Fun before destiny.

~8~

 ** _N/A_**

 ** _Before you guys want to continue this story or dont want to, I have to inform you that even Aang is in this book, he wont be the Avatar, Kai is before you start to complain about this. If you don't like it dont read it. Just that if youre gonna review something negative about Kai being a copy of Aang or whatever, then dont review. I'm just an author who loves this show and wanted to do this. This is some kimd of test for myself to see if I can write in this fandom before I begam with the other ideas I have._**

 ** _But, if you dont like this story, I'm not gonna force or try telling you to read it. I'm doimg this because I like it and I like Kai. For me, she's super adorable and full of guilt she tries to hide with smiles._**

 ** _But I still hope you like it because writing english, even if Im doing it for the past two years, is still a struggle for me._**

 ** _~*Peace and Out,_**

 ** _De*~_**


	4. 3 - The Southern Air Temple

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Somehow I feel like this note is needed. In this episode, while it was Aang centered about his past with Gyatso (which it will appear), it will also show Kyo (Kai's brother) for the first time. At first, I know he will act bad and some may think Kai shouldn't care that much about him after all (you'd understand when reading the chapter) But, there's a reason why Kai cares and loves him too much.**_

 ** _This chapter could be slightly annoying for people as I'm technically changing everything with Kai being the Avatar but I needed a way for her to enter the Avatar State. While it may have no sense. I have a reason to do it as well by having Aang there and not being the Avatar._**

 ** _Hope you like it._**

~8~

We had stopped to camp. And now we were getting ready to leave. We were closer to the Southern Air Temple than the Eastern Temple; my home. But I wasn't discouraged, the Southern Temple was were my brother lived and it became my home a long time ago as well.

I had found a place near the others to mediate while they got ready to leave. I was excited that I had trouble in clearing my mind to mediate. I breathed in and out, my eyes closed as I began to disconect from the earth, relaxing my muscles, becoming light as air as I focused on the gently breeze, how the sound was carried through the wind, the leaves gently moving and each breathing the earth and sky gave along my own.

However, Aang disrupted the peace, excitedly telling Katara about the Southern Temple. I could hear them from where I was since I had been mediating and concentrating in the sound waves the air carried.

I opened my eyes when I briefly heard Katara tell Aang that much could change in one hundred years. I looked down sadly, my concentration completely breaking and reconnecting with the earth as I sighed. She was right in that. But I needed to see it for myself too. Maybe it changed, yes. But, our friends, my brother even if being older, they could be there!

Even if he was one hundred and fourteen, I still wanted to see my brother.

~8~

We were flying atop Appa above the clouds near the Patola Mountain range.

I was sitting in Appa's head holding the reins. Aang and Katara sitting close to the rim of the saddle at the front and Sokka back in the saddle.

I could hear Sokka from the back complaining in hunger making me giggle.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled accusingly. Without moving from the front, I turned my body to face him as well as Aang and Katara. "Who ate all of my blubbered seal jerky?!"

"Oh. That was food?" Aang asked surprised before smiling. "I used it to start the campfire last night" I let out a small giggle, looking back to the front "Sorry"

"You what?!" Sokka exclaimed in shock, groaning "No wonder the flames smelled so good"

Appa raced pass and ascended up to some mountains.

Aang jumped to my side, pointing in excitement. "The Patola Mountain range! We're almost there!"

I clapped excitedly

"Aang. Kai" I looked at Katara who looked uneasy "Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders"

I blinked at her, "What about 'em?"

Katara paused, "Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless" She looked down sadly. "They killed my mother, and they could have done the same to your people"

I pondered over her words, worry settling in my stomach as I looked at Aang. He had a hopeful glint in his eyes.

The same hope that I did.

"Just because no one has seen an airbender, doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all" Aang told her

I nodded in agreement "They probably escaped!"

Katara sighed softly, "I know it's hard to accept"

"You don't understand Katara" I told her, trying to remain cheerful. "The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison"

"And I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison!" Aang pointed out, caressing Appa's body. "Right, Appa?" Appa grunted. We exchanged a hopeful smile as Appa began a last ascent up the side of a mountain "Yip yip!"

We flew up the mountain and through the clouds, flying through and up the mountains until we reached the Temple.

"There it is" Aang told us "The Southern Air Temple"

"It's amazing!" Katara told us.

I smiled at the view.

Aang looked visibly excited, "We're home, buddy! We're home"

~8~

Appa landed at the base of snow covered stairs at the Temple.

Aang and I were happy to return home, running up the mountain trail to the familiar grounds. Aang looked toward the siblings excitedly. "Come on!"

"They'll catch up!" I told him, using airbending speed toward a rock. "Come on! A little chase and when we return they probably haven't arrived"

Aang accepted my challenge, grinning mischievously as we began running down the temple, not actually looking the place. We returned back to the starting point at the same time, landing with soft thuds. I brushed my bangs away from my forehead as we breathed heavily, smiling

"Good run" Aang told me smiling

Katara and Sokka walked closer.

"Told you so" I grinned at Aang.

Aang chuckled, waiting for them before pointing at the stadium consisting of many tall poles "So that's where my friends and I would play airball" He told them excitedly. I was looking at the deserted place, dropping my shoulders in sadness. Aang pointed somewhere else, "And over there is where the bison would sleep, and ..." Aang sighed sadly

"What's wrong?" Katara asked

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison" Aamg answered sadly. "Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed"

I looked at Aang sadly "The Eastern Temple wasn't so different from here. But there were only girls in there. The reason why I could be here was because my brother Kyo was here. Even if he was two years older than me, he was my first best friend before Aang. That's why I was allowed to visit"

Aang smiled sadly

Katara and Sokka pulled us closer in sympathy

"So uh" Sokka began cheerfully "This airball game. How do you play?"

I gave him a mischievous smile. Oh he did not ask that.

~8~

I cheered as Sokka landed painfully on the ground after Aang soared his airball straight at him from an air swipe that rapidly shot across the poles, changing direction as it crashed into several poles, but still moved steadily toward Sokka. It had crashed against his stomach sending him and the ball flying backward, right through the rotating door of the goal behind him.

"You still have it!" I cheered, high fiving Aang as Sokka stayed in the dirt "Aang, Seven! Sokka, zero!"

Aang cheered, making a victory dance "Yes!"

We heard Katara calling for us "Aang, Kai! There's something you need to see"

We turned to where she was near Sokka. Aang airbended a hollow ball flying toward them. I bended an air scooter. We flew toward them, smiling cheerfully as we landed in front of them

Sokka looked around as if searching for something

"What is it?" I asked, still smiling

Katara held her hands behind her back, nodding to a small patch of snow. "Uh ... Just a new waterbending move I learned"

I blinked in boredom, "Oh. Nice! But enough practice" I turned around, starting to walk away "Aang and I have a whole Temple to show you!"

Aang nodded in agreement, falling in pace with me.

We entered to one of the temple's towers, the one where I actually met Aang. It had a courtyard with a fountain in the middle. The water was frozen.

Aang and I ran ahead, looking around in melancholy, stopping in front of a statue of Monk Gyatso.

"Wow" I murmured, bowing in respect at it

"Hey guys!" Aang called out happily, pointing at the statue "I want you to meet somebody!"

"Who's that?" Sokka asked

"Monk Gyatso!" Aang answered "The greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know"

I smiled "And whenever I came here, he treated me as one of his own students. He was my brother's favorite Monk. When I was told I was the Avatar... He helped me cope through the process"

I closed my eyes remembering the kind elderly Monk with a mustache and a distinct round necklace.

~8~

 _It was another day I was allowed to visit the Southern Temple. It had been almost three weeks since I last saw my brother._

 _Sister Ina was the nun from the Eastern Temple who always accompanied me. As soon as we landed, I jumped down from Bea, my Flying Bison, running with enhanced airbending speed toward where I knew my brother would be_

" _Pupil Kai! Do not run!" I laughed at Sister Ina's shouting as I reached the courtyard, spotting several bald heads. I quickly looked around, not letting anyone see me, being good at playing hide and seek. I hid behind the pillars, jumping around the courtyard until a small current of air swept me off my feet, throwing me to one hallway down. I bended the air under my feet to land in a soft crouch._

 _I slowly looked up, a busted smile playing on my lips as I saw a Monk was the one who caught me. However, my smile grew when I realized which Monk this was_

 _"Monk Gyatso!" I beamed, respectfully bowing._

 _Monk Gyatso let out a small laugh, "Young Kai. What a delightful surprise"_

 _"Ki?" A bald head peeked from behind Gyatso and I beamed, meting those familiar grey eyes_

 _"Ko!" I exclaimed, running to hug my brother. Kyo, as a fourteen year old, he was taller than my twelve year old short size._

 _Even if Kyo and I lived in different temples, we still loved each other._

 _Kyo laughed "You grew up since the last time I saw you"_

 _It was then when I realized Monk Gyatso left, giving us privacy. Every time I visited my brother, my happiness grew, I even befriended another kid, who was most advanced than everyone like I was at the Eastern Temple. We both, at the age of twelve already had our master marks. I easily befriended Aang. The three of us became inseparable_.

I smiled at the memory, however not everything with my brother was just as sweet. Or that I thought until I was told I was the Avatar.

 _I was sitting in a window, looking down at the courtyard blankly. For the first time in years, this visit to the Southern Temple wasn't one I enjoyed. Even if Monk Gyatso and Sister Ina weren't bad company._

 _Monk Gyatso sat next to me, letting his legs dangle from the window like I was "A few weeks ago you wouldn't be closed up in this room" his voice was soft, calm and understanding. I could tell why Aang loved this man as a father figure "Your brother's avoidance to you isn't the only thing in your mind, is it, Kai?"_

 _I didn't answer for a few seconds. My eyes locking on my brother playing with his air scooter among the others young monks. "This whole Avatar thing, m-maybe the sisters made a mistake. It can't be me. I'm not-not... Aang or even my brother could do better than me"_

 _Monk Gyatso sighed softly "The only mistake the sisters made was telling you before you turned sixteen" he placed an arm in my shoulder. "But we can't concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is"_

 _"I won't be a good Avatar" I mumbled staring at my hands_

" _You say so because you're thinking with your head" Monk Gyatso told me patiently "As soon as you start thinking with your heart and with your entire being, you'll realize why it is you who is destined to be the Avatar"_

 _Monk Gyatso, Aang and I were sitting on a courtyard. Since being told I was the Avatar, my brother had started avoiding me and I didnt know why. The only ones who didn't were Aang and Monk Gyatso. This was the third time visiting the temple since I became the Avatar a month ago._

 _"I'm not ready for this" I told them, placing my cheeks in my hands. "How do I know I'm ready? Or that the spirits made the right choice?"_

 _Aang looked at me sympathetically_

 _"Your_ _questions will be answered when you're old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary" Monk Gyatso told me patiently "Inside, you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey"_

 _My_ face _lit up. "Really?" I used airbending to propel myself from the ground, jumping in excitement. Aang laughed happily seeing me in a good mood. "Who is it?"_

 _Monk_ _Gyatso smiled slightly "When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you"_

 _I groaned annoyed, looking up to the sky, cupping my face and hiding it under my hands_

 _Aang_ _chuckled, "That's not vague at all, isn't it Kai?" he patted my shoulder_

 _Monk Gyatso continued on a bright, happy tone. "Now. Why don't you help me and Aang with these cakes?" I peered up at them through my fingers, seeing Aang smiling lovingly at his father figure. I sighed, dropping my hands "All help is welcome"_

 _"Including_ _mine?" A shy voice cut our peace. I looked up to see my brother, slightly looking at the ground. I looked at Aang and Monk Gyatso. They shrugged, smiling reassuringly. I nodded at Kyo. "Thank you, sister"_

8~

 _I was practicing my airbending. Aang was standing close by as his teacher taught me new techniques I haven't yet learned from the sisters. The reason why. Because they weren't as fun as Monk Gyatso._

 _The three of us took upon an airbending stance, bringing our hands back. Monk Gyatso began to count, "One" We conjured each a small air ball. "Two. Three!"_

 _We shifted our weight to the front, launching our air balls. The balls sent six fruit pies flying high in the air, disappearing in the clouds. Suddenly we heard someone crying out. We ran to the nearest balcony, looking down to see the cakes had fallen in top of some Monks. There were lemurs flying around them, jumping to their bodies and trying to eat the cakes. The three of us bursted out laughing at the scene. Aang was clutching his stomach, I was wiping my laughter tears while Monk Gyatso leaned on the railing of the balcony. The three of us moved back from the railing when we were done laughing. We bowed at each other._

 _Gyatso looked at Aang with full admiration and love. "Your aim has improved greatly" He caressed Aang's head. "My young pupil"_

 _I smiled at them softly_

 _Gyatso looked at me, proudly "You have as well, young Avatar. You've come from a great path since this destiny was put on your shoulders" I looked down. Gyatso placed a finger in my chin, slowly lifting my head so I could see him "You're not only the Avatar but a child as well. One who sees the world with innocent and fresh eyes. You'd learn soon why it is meant to br you. But in the meantime, you have found a way to balance your duties and your free time. Serious work is never only what should be in our heads. You have done it. I couldn't be more proud to be one of your masters, young Kai"_

 _My eyes filled with tears, looking at the only person besides Aang who ever believed in me. Not only as the Avatar, but me_. Kai.

I shared a sad smile with Aang. We both missed dearly our friend. But I'm sure Aang missed even more his father figure.

We bowed to Monk Gyatso respectfully like we always used to do.

Katara placed an a hand in each of our shoulders understandly "You must miss him"

Aang nodded slowly, downcast. "Yeah"

Aang walked away

"I do too" I said softly "But the one I miss the most is my brother"

I followed behind Aang, slowly and more reluctant than ever as we walked up some stairs that lead to the air Temple sanctuary.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked curiously

I gulped nervously, turning to face her "The air temple sanctuary. There's someone I-I'm ready to meet"

Aang looked at me proudly "I know you are"

Aang squeezed my hand comfortingly as we walked down the corridor that was behind Monk Gyatso's statue. In the floor of the corridor was embedded the round symbol of intertwined air currents and the national symbol of the Air Nomads surrounded by two square shapes that formed some sort of sun together.

We reached the entrance of the air temple sanctuary. The door supported a combination of metal colored pipes and three, blue, rolled up, pipes that were similar looking and arranged like the symbol for airbending. The large wooden door was framed by the branches of an old tree standing on the left of it and the hallway was illuminated by sunlight that fell through little, round windows.

"But guys, no one could have survived in there for a hundred years" Katara told us

I looked up at the door, hopefully. For some reason I was told one day I'll come here to meet someone to explain me the Avatar thing. Back in the day when I was told that I didn't believe it. I didn't feel it. Maybe because it wasn't my time yet. It wasn't meant to be, but since we woke up from the iceberg, I've been having those sensations, those feelings. As if something _or_ someone wanted to talk to me. When I was told I was the Avatar I never experienced that. Which is why I doubted I could be the Avatar. I still did. But, this time I was willing to hear with my heart and my entire being than just my head.

"It's not impossible" I replied, spreading my arms, "Aang and I survived in the iceberg for that long"

Katara touched her chin with a finger. "Good point"

I jumped excitedly, looking at the door before at them hopefully "Guys. Whoever's in there might help figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang smiled proudly "Or at least tell me why am I even the Avatar in the first place when there could be other better options for the job"

I could see by the corner of my eyes that Aang's smile faltered a bit at my own lack of belief in myself. He and Katara exchanged a concerned look.

Sokka leaned over my shoulder, peering up at the door eagerly "And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats!" He exclaimed in determined anticipation, running his hands together.

"We dont eat meat" I told him, laughing slightly stepping aside as Sokka charged at the door with full anticipation and longing for it to be opened that he smacked into the door, head first. The door didn't even bulge a bit. I stared at my nails in boredom as he tried again, trying to push the door as it didn't move. He slid down on the floor, sighing in disappointment, resting his head against the door. I looked up from my hands, smiling in amusement "Are you done?"

Sokka frowned "I don't suppose you have a key?"

Aang beamed from where was examining the door "The key, Sokka, is airbending"

I grinned at Aang as he took a deep breath, spreading his arms, thrusting them forward, sending an air current into both of the tubes on the door. We watched one of the blue pipes turn around. He repeated the process until all the tubes were turned, the wind sounded like a horn as every pipe turned and the door became unlocked.

"Excellent demonstration of airbending, Aang" I grinned at him, helping him push the door open, walking inside. As we opened the door, the light penetrated the dark room.

Aang brought his hand beside his mouth as we entered the sanctuary "Hello?"

"Anyone home?" I called out looking around at the sanctuary that seemed very dark, the only light coming from the door behind us. Sokka and Katara were behind us as we ventured further down into the sanctuary.

I stopped as Sokka groaned disappointed, "Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?"

I looked at where he was pointing finally noticing the large amount of statues of people, lined up in a circular pattern. We walked through them, curiously looking around. Sokka stopped before one of them.

Aang, Katara and I stopped in front of a statue, looking up at it.

The more I looked at each one, the more I felt familiar with their faces

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked

"I'm not sure" I answered pensively, looking up at the statues "But it feels like I know them somehow"

Aang stared at a statute, "Look!" He called to us, pointing at it. Katara and I walked closer seeing it was a man with airbending mastery tattoos in front of him. "That one's an airbender"

Katara looked to the statute near the airbender, pointing at it. It was of a male dressed in Water Tribe clothes "And this one's a waterbender" She looked to the right and back to the left. "They're lined up in a pattern" She pointed at the respective statues. "Air, water, earth and fire"

The words triggered something. I gasped in realization, staring at the statues in a new light "That's the Avatar Cycle"

Aang smiled in understanding "They're all Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Kai"

We looked around in awe.

"Wow" I whispered nervously, "There are so many"

Aang nodded reassuringly "The Avatars behind you can help you understand this, don't you think?" Aang and I began to walk down the circular pattern curiously

"You seem more wise than me Aang" I told him softly, anxious "Why aren't _you_ the Avatar?"

Aang blinked in surprise, "You think I should be the Avatar?" I nodded. Aang placed his hands on my shoulders. "Well, you are, Ki. And you're gonna be a great Avatar. I believe in you, even if you don't believe in yourself"

Aang smiled reassuringly one more time as we stopped in front of a statue of a Firebender Avatar, an elderly man with a beard. I looked up at him, starting to wonder myself. The longer I stared at the statue the more relaxed I felt, getting into a familiarity I hadn't felt before. I could have sworn the statue's eyes gleamed for a second. I couldn't help but continue staring at the statue, mesmerized.

Suddenly someone shook my shoulders, "Kai! Snap out of it!"

I blinked in a daze, smiling at the statue. I looked back at Katara and Aang who stared at me in concern, "Huh?"

Katara followed my gaze up to the statue, curiously "Who is that?"

"That's Avatar Roku" I answered immediately "The Avatar before me"

Aang looked at Avatar Roku's statur as if in recogntion. It seemed like he knew the Avatar as well

Sokka walked closer, "You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met"

I smiled sheepishly

While Katara looked concerned that I knew that, Aang seemed happy.

Katara looked at the base of the statue, "There's no writing. How do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure" I answered absentmindedly "I just know it somehow"

Sokka growled irritably, crossing his arms. "You just couldn't get any weirder"

I gave him an apologetic look.

Suddenly we heard a noise, getting startled as we looked at the door in front of us wide eyed. We hide behind the statues.

I hid behind an Earthbender Avatar, while Aang and Katara hid behind Roku and Sokka behind a waterbender Avatar statue. We peeked our heads slightly to see who came. Everyone seemed tense as we waited in the silence

"Firebender" Sokka whispered at us. My heart pounded loudly in my chest but I tried to remain calm, breathing in and out silently, starting to count to one hundred. "Nobody make a sound"

Katara snapped irritably, whispering back "You're making a sound!"

Aang and Sokka put their fingers before their mouths, "Shhhh!"

I watched as Sokka raised his club, slowly stalking forward from around the statue, whispering "That firebender won't know what hit him"

When Sokka breathed in relief, Aang, Katara and I looked from behind our statues at the sound of chittering.

I squinted my eyes, realizing it was no Fire Nation but..."Lemur!" Aang and I screeched in happiness, startling the poor creature.

Sokka drooled "Dinner!"

The lemur looked up, pricked his ears, slowly tilting its head.

Aang and I slowly walked closer, looking at the lemur friendly and reassuring

"Don't listen to him" I cooed reassuringly

"You're going to be my new pet" Aang cooed friendly

We glared at Sokka as he neared the lemur, "Not if I get him first!" He stretched his hand while he excitedly lunged himself at the animal from behind the statue. Aang and I ran up at the lemur as well.

The poor lemur arched his back in fright, his ears, hair and tail standing upright as we got closer to grabbing him. The lemur startled, quickly turned around, making a break for it. Sokka barely missed the animal, falling down. Aang nimbly avoided tripping as well by using Sokka's head as a stepping stone.

I stopped, whining and stomping my feet creating a low current of air that made Sokka fall backwards before he could stand up, "Not fair, Aang!"

I ran after Aang, grinning as I got an idea, bending the air in my feet as I jumped up to a wall out of the sanctuary, starting running on the side of the wall and the rock ceiling, easily finding the shortcuts me and Kyo found once and used almost all the time.

I ran all the way of the temple, stopping just outside the courtyard, looking around for any signs of either Aang or the lemur. I beamed once I saw the two entering the temple from another balcony. I ran along the ledge, using my bending to balance myself and not fall as I reached the balcony they entered.

I jumped behind Aang before he could enter some kind of ripped and old tent, touching his shoulder with a finger. "Stop right there"

Aang stopped, shoulders dropping in defeat "You caught me" he turned around pouting. I grinned. "Shall we then?"

The two of us slowly entered the tent, Aang pushing the decaying curtain of drapes out of the way. We looked around "Come on out little lemur! That hungry guy won't bother you anymore"

I giggled as Aang parted another curtains of drapes in the hope to finally put an end to our lemur chase.

However before we could take another step, an awful, terrible sight appeared in front of us behind those curtais making us take a sharp breath in shock. There were several skeletons dressed in Fire Nation uniforms lying scattered over the floor. There were two another skeletons lying in the snow, surrounded by many more skeletons of Fire Nation soldiers.

"Firebenders?" Aang whispered in shock "They were here?"

"But..." I trailed off in shock. "How d-did they get up here?"

Neither of us had an answer as we ventured further, looking around sadly. We walked closer to the both skeletons in the snow, the only ones who didn't look Fire Nation. In fact they had yellow monk robes. One of the skeletons had a round necklace that supported the symbol of airbending. I gasped in recognition, my eyes filling with tears

"Gyatso" Aang murmured devastated.

I covered my mouth with my hand, my hand shaking as I looked at the other skeleton. It was a much smaller one. I leaned forward, pushing Aang's hand away as he tried to stop me, as his own hands and lips shook with sadness. I looked at the second skeleton to with a pang of pain in my chest, recognizing a wooden flowered necklace.

"Kyo..." My voice broke in despair, recognizing the one necklace Sister Ina helped me carve (well, more like she actually carved it completely) for my brother in his fourteen birthday. Months before I was told I was the Avatar.

Aang and I fell in our knees, clutching each other in sadness, mourning for our loved ones.

I started to cry, clutching Aang's robes as tears fell down my cheeks. His father figure. My brother. They were gone... A deep anger started to swell inside of me. The Fire Nation did this. They took them away from us!

I briefly heard Sokka entering the tent and talking to us but his voice felt far, far away. As if I was under water, the only thing I could think about was how the Fire Nation took my family away. Took my best friend's family. They took away our happiness...

They had to pay.

~8~

Aang's POV

This... It was something painful. My heart felt like it broke in thousand of pieces. My mentor, my guide. My father. He was gone. Fire Nation took him away from me. They took one of my best friends, my best friend's brother.

If this felt painful for me. I could imagine how Kai felt. My chin trembled as tears fell down my cheeks, my hands clutching Kai's robes and it took me a second to realize I could no longer feel the tight grip she had on my robes as well. I peered down at her, her eyes were tightly closed and her cheeks wet from her tears and her head slightly bent but she was no longer crying. I wasn't crying anymore.

We were strong.

But looking back at Gyatso and Kyo's remains made a new set of tear fill my eyes. I heard Sokka entering the tent, "Hey! Aang! You find my dinner yet? Oh, Kai? How did she got here that fast?" Neither Kai and I answered. Sokka walked further into the room, reassuringly "Guys, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" He approached the two of us with a smile and that's when I looked up, my eyes red probably from crying. Sokka's smile faded as he looked around "Oh, man" Sokka stood in front of us, hiding us from the view of the skeletons. He placed a hand in my and Kai's shoulders. "Come on, guys. Everything will be all right. Let's get out of here"

I nodded slowly, standing up but a sudden light made me wince and a slight pound in my head made me hiss in pain and I looked down at Kai. Her arrow tattoos had began to glow a bluish white.

Kai lifted her head, her eyes glowing in the same color.

Sokka retracted his hand, gasping in fear. We backed away from Kai. She seemed angry, sad and downright furious as she glared at a Fire Nation skeleton as she slowly began to bend the air around her, a whirlwind beginning to form under her feet. The wind around Kai formed a sphere around her; her eyes and tattoos still glowing brightly. Her clothes fluttered heavily in the wind.

"Kai!" Sokka shouted alarmed, holding his arms up to protect himself against the raging wind "Kai! Come on! Snap out of it!"

Suddenly, the air sphere around Kai expanded, sending Sokka flying backward. I bended the air around me, clenching my teeth together, straining myself from not being send flying backwards like Sokka. My feet were slowly starting to get dragged backwards, my hands firmly crossed over in front of my head as Kai the Avatar made her sphere of air expand to a tornado with her in the middle. With each passing second, Avatar Kai made the sphere raise even higher on the air.

"Kai!" I shouted, hoping she could hear me as my arms were getting tired quickly, besides that the pouding in my head was growing with each passing second. "Please! Wake up! Stop!"

I heard Katara and Sokka talking from behind me and Katara walking closer, trying to reach Kai from inside the Avatar's state. "Kai!" Katara shouted through the raging winds. My feet were still getting dragged backwards every few seconds. I was worried for my best friend "I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom" Kai bended a storm that made even stronger winds "Your Brother Kyo, Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Aang! He's your family. He hasn't left your side in one hundred years. And there's Sokka and I! We're your family now! Yours and Aang's!" I looked at Kai who looked over her shoulder at Katara. The wind slowly lowered its intensity but it was still raging "Aang. Talk to her! Kai reacted when I said your name"

I looked at my best friend, at my sister, who briefly moved her head toward my direction "I know that pain you're feeling, Ki" I began softly, tears in my eyes, gulping "And I don't think it'll never go away. But I'm not leaving your side at all. I didn't when they told you who you were and I won't now even after witnessing what you can do. I'm not afraid of you, you hear me? You're my sister. We're family and we don't abandon each other. Whenever you need me. I'll be here for you. You're not alone, okay?"

Kai slowly began to descend, her face still emotionless but a flash of sadness and grief passed through her face as the wind started to die slowly.

I dropped my hands, no longer needing to bend the air to stop it from flying me backwards. The sphere of air that surrounded her disappeared. I sighed in relief once she touched the ground.

Katara, Sokka and I walked closer to her, seeing her eyes and tattoos were glowing. I knelt in front of her, grabbing her hands not caring if the tattoos in there were glowing. "I'll be with you always, Kai"

Katara knelt next to me and Sokka at the other side of Kai.

"Katara, Aang and I aren't going to let anything happen to you" Sokka told her gently "Promise"

I wrapped my arms around Kai. Slowly her eyes and tattoos stopped glowing making me hug her tightly in relief as she hid her face in the crock of my neck, starting to sob, collapsing in my arms from exhaustion. Oddly, the pouding in my head faded as well. Katara and Sokka joined our embrace.

"I'm sorry" I heard Kai mumble. I shook my head. It wasn't her fault. She had all right to react that way. I hid my face in her hair, letting a few tears slip as well, crying for our lost.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault" Katara and I told her as we pulled away.

Kai looked at us sadly, "But you were right. And if the firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones, too" She looked at me, her grey eyes bright with sad tears, "We really are the last airbenders"

I closed my eyes tightly, pursing my trembling lips as to not cry

We were the only ones out of an entire Nation. How cruel was the Fire Nation to wipe an entire population?

Katara pulled us close, hugging us tightly. Sokka placed a hand in my shoulder.

I closed my eyes. At least we now had a new family

~8~

Kai's POV

Entering the Avatar state (as Katara explained to me) was tiring. I was still sad for losing my brother and Monk Gyatso but I wasn't entering the Avatar state again which was a good signal.

I briefly remember Aang telling me that that pain will never go away and I believed him. I just hoped one day it became bearable.

I was standing in front of Avatar Roku's statue as we got ready to leave. Somehow I felt connected more to him than the others. Could it because he was the last Avatar? Either way, I knew somehow he was who I was supposed to talk about the Avatar thing. How? I didn't know.

But I was going to find out.

"Everything's packed" Aang told me, standing next to me. "You ready to go?"

I nodded slowly, looking up at Avatar Roku's statute "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way" Aang smiled reassuringly "And we're gonna help you do that"

We heard something, turning to see the lemur standing on its back legs in the middle of the doorway. He jumped away. Aang and I exchanged a look, following after the lemur closing the sanctuary again. We saw the lemur jump toward Sokka. The animal reached his feet, droppimg the load he was carrying: a variety of fruits.

The lemur quickly dashed away as Sokka sat down, starting to stuff his face with the fruit, taking large bites of two different pieces of fruit.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka!" Aang chirped happily

Sokka looked up, pushing the food in his mouth with his two hands, an expression of utterly content, talking with a full mouth "Can't talk! Must eat!"

The flying lemur climbed onto Aang and hid behind his head, his tail curled around Aang's neck.

I cooed

Aang looked at the lemur from the corners of his eye. "Hey, little guy!"

~8~

We were now leaving the Southern Air Temple behind. Aang and I were next to Appa

The lemur was perched in my shoulder. I scratched his head "You, Aang and Appa are all that's left of this place. I shouldn't include myself as I'm from the Eastern Temple. But, we're still from the same Nation"

Aang smiled softly, "We are family, though. We have to stick together" he agreed. The lemur jumped to Aang's head as we walked closer to Sokka and Katara who were fiddling with her luggage. "Katara, Sokka, say hello to the newest member of our family"

Katara approached us "What are you going to name him?"

Aang and I looked at each as the lemur jumped toward Sokka grabbing the peach he was going to eat, starting to nibble on it.

I blinked at Aang "He chose you" I smiled "You name him"

Aang beamed "Momo"

We smiled, starting to laugh at Sokka's expression once we realized he had no more peach.

This felt right.

Even if I lost my brother, I didn't lose my family. Aang was and now Sokka and Katara were too.

They were now my family and I would do anything it takes to keep them safe and by my side.

I glanced sadly at one of the two places I called home. A dull pain in my chest but I knew I could handle it.

I was strong.


	5. 4 - The Warriors of Kyoshi

Traveling across the world with Appa was just one the most fantastic experiences ever. But, there was just one tiny problem

And Sokka figured it out too as he held the world map in his hands, "You have no idea where you're going, do you?" He looked up at Aang who was currently the one riding Appa.

I hid my smile behind my hand.

"Well..." Aang trailed off, happily "I know it's near water"

I looked down, seeing we were flying over the sea "I warned you about Aang's navigational skills" I looked back at Sokka "Us not knowing where we are is now your fault cause you could have taken the reins"

"Hey!" Aang complained making me laugh.

Katara briefly smiled as she continued sewing a hole in Sokka's pants.

I closed my eyes, trying to take a nap, Momo laying on top of my stomach using me as a bed. However my attempts for a nap were interrupted by Aang who was trying to impress Katara

"Hey Katara!" I opened an eye, seeing Aang holding two small gray marbles "Check out this airbending trick!"

Using airbending, Aang managed to spin the two marbles quickly along an equatorial plane as he grinned happily but Katara wasn't even paying attention, concentrating in sewing.

"That's great, Aang" Katara told him nonchalantly without looking up

Aang stopped his trick, disappointed "You didn't even look"

Katara looked up, smiling enthusiastically "That's great!"

Aang gave her a dismayed look "But I'm not doing it now"

Sokka waved his arm breezily at Aang as if trying to shoo him away, "Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing"

I raised my eyebrows at him, offended

Katara looked at her brother irritably, glaring at him "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

Sokka lazily bended his arms behind his head, laying down "Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the Natural Order of things"

"Those kind of comments will at one point come to bite you back" I informed him calmly.

Katara didn't take the calm response as she smiled sarcastically, showing him his still ripped pants "All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" She angrily tossed him the pants in his face.

Sokka quickly scrambled to free himself.

Katara turned away, angrily

I looked at Sokka chuckling, "And that is just beginning, I can tell"

Sokka sputtered, sticking one arm through the large hole in his pants "Wait! I was just kidding" he looked at Katara pleadingly, "I can't wear these! Katara, please!"

Aang giggled enthusiastically "Relax, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants"

I looked at Aang, realizing we were now close to our destiny as he yanked Appa's reins to the left, Appa picking up speed to where Aang directed. I jumped to Aang's side, leaning to the front seeing an island covered with mountains.

Aang landed Appa in a beach. The four of us dismounted Appa.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday" Sokka told us "Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

Aang and I weren't paying attention, looking toward the water, looking for the Elephant Koi.

"He's right" Katara told us "At this rate, we won't get to the North Pole until spring"

Aang turned to them, innocently "But Appa's tired, aren't you boy?" Appa didn't react, only giving a small grunt that didn't convince anyone. I shot Aang a look. Aang nudged Appa's front leg with his elbow "I said, aren't you boy?"

This time, Appa's grunt sounded more convincing, even opening his mouth wide as if he was yawning

I clapped once, "See? We can't fly with a tired Appa"

Sokka gave us blank looks, "Yeah, that was real convincing" he told us sarcastically. Aang I and turned away to the water again. Sokka seemed slightly fearful "Still, hard to argue with a ten-ton magical monster"

Aang and I ran toward the shore, looking at the water

Aang pointed to the water, excitedly taking a deep breath "Look!"

I smiled finally seeing an Elephant koi fish jumping out of the water and back in, creating a giant splash. I looked behind us at Sokka and Katara seeing their expressions, grinning widely "Our first stop, remember? Elephant koi. Aang and I are going to ride them!"

More koi fish jumped out of the water as Aang began to shrug off his robes "I will first!" He exclaimed, running straight to the water, looking back at us "Katara, you've got to watch me!" He exclaimed before diving in, soon submerging out of the water, jumping with a shiver "Cold!"

I practically jumped in excitement starting to shrug my robes off as Sokka made a circular motion around his left temple with his left hand, signaling us he thought Aang was crazy. I didn't pay attention to them, pulling my robes out of my head but before I could take them off, Katara placed a hand in my shoulder. I paused, pulling back down my robes, looking at her questionably

"Don't you think that's dangerous, Kai?" She asked in concern, looking toward the water at Aang swimming to the deep waters where the koi fish were.

I pouted "Katara! It's not!" I whined "It's just a harmless swim with giant fish. Nothing to worry about" I pointed toward the water where Aang had managed to grab into a the back fin of one of the koi fishes and was now riding it, the koi fish jumping in and out of the water with Aang shouting in delight.

Katara dropped her hand from my shoulder looking at Aang impressed, starting to cheer him on. "Woo!"

Sooka just looked unimpressed, arms crossed over his chest

"Isn't that fun?" I beamed

"Are you kidding me?" Sokka looked at me, pointing lazily toward Aang and the koi fishes, unimpressed "The fish is doing all the work"

"It doesn't change the fact that it looks fun" I pointed out, shrugging

"It doesn't look dangerous" Katara said hesitantly.

I grinned widely "It isn't!" I ran toward the water as she sighed before something that Appa did caught her attention, running toward him.

"Wait!" Sokka's alarmed exclaim made me stop in my tracks making me groan. Why can't I just ride a koi fish in peace?

I turned to face Sokka impatiently "What is it?"

Sokka ran toward me, stopping at my side "There's something in the water"

I frowned, looking toward Aang, not seeing anything. Just a little Monk having fun. I crossed my arms "Yes. There is. Something called fun. Fun I should be having too" I complained, stomping my feet in the ground

"No! That!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing at some of the koi fish. I opened my mouth to ask what was it but one koi fish being pulled under the water unexpectedly by an unknown source made me close my mouth, my eyes widening. "See? Something's in the water"

I looked toward Aang who was surfing on the koi fish's back, smiling widely and unaware of the danger. "Uh oh..."

Katara walked closer, frowning at our expressions, becoming worried "What's wrong?"

"Aang's in trouble" Sokka answered "Aang!"

"Aang!" I shouted

"Get out of there!" Katana shouted

As the three of us shouted for Aang to come back, he grinned waving at us, returning back to surf with koi fish. I groaned realizing he thought we were cheering him on

"That's not playtime anymore Aang!" I shouted in worry and anxiety as he got hurled off the koi fish into the water when the koi fish got pulled under, failing his arms and legs in alarm "Aang!"

Aang surfaced out of the water, coughing. And it was when the four of us finally got a view of the danger. It was a large creature, its massive dorsal fin emerging from the surface directly behind him. Aang turned around, shouting in alarm and fear.

Aang used airbending to run across the surface of the lake at lightning speed, fleeing away from the creature in fear. The creature followed closely behind Aang. Aang, running was leaving a trail of white foam behind him as the creature started gaining on him.

I jumped out of the way as Aang ran closer. Katara following my lead but Sokka wasn't as fast. His face grew alarmed as Aang collided straight into him as he reached the shore safely. Once he was safe, the creature disappeared beneath the water again.

I felt like I could finally breath as Katara and I ran to where Sokka and Aang came to a halt. Sokka was leaning against a tree trunk, a trail marking where his body slid across the ground.

Aang was already dressing as we got closer, Momo along us.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked

"I don't know" Aang answered

Sokka stood up, wiping his hands together. "Well, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road"

We nodded. But as soon as we moved, I paused sensing something shift in the air, frowning. It was then when a group of several female warriors clad in green kimonos descended from the treetops to ambush us.

They were fast that we couldn't defend ourselves. Sokka was pulled back and knocked over. Katara got pulled by her arm, leaning in to maintain her balance but for the moment of distraction, someone pulled her parka over her head, pulling her down. As Aang got distracted by Katara's struggle, another female warrior grabbed him by his collar. Momo flew up screeching from his shoulder, only to be quickly caught in a bag, only his head still protruding. All of them being caught served for me as a distraction for someone to grab my arms, pulling them behind my back tying it them together, putting a fold in my eyes, blinding me completely.

I groaned touching the ground, struggling to sit up. I could see nothing, taking deep breaths, in and out focusing on the sounds around me. I could hear each of my friend's breathing patterns. Sokka's was heavy, Aang was silent even if he was scared and Katara's was slow as if trying to keep calm. The four of us were close by, the crush of leaves in front of us told me we weren't alone. I tried to remain calm and passive

"Morning" I greeted cheerfully as we began to be dragged toward some path

Sokka being close by grunted, "Or, we could stay a while"

~8~

Still blindfolded, we were taken to some kind of village (my hearing let me know there were more people around, talking away from us). We were tied up to some kind of wooden pole.

"You four have some explaining to do" I heard the voice of a man addressing us.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with Unagi" Even if they made their voice sound manly, my ear picked up some kind of tone to it. This was a girl's voice. Probably one of the warriors who ambushed us.

"I apologize for our intrusion" I spoke in behalf of the four of us, keeping a calm front, however Sokka ruined my efforts.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka shouted challengingly

There was a moment of silence before my blindfold was pulled down. I blinked at the sudden light, looking around, seeing that indeed we were in a village. A man and five female warriors clad in green kimonos wearing white and red face paint were in front of us. The sight was slightly familiar.

"Hello again" I flashed them a cheerful smile. They didn't react at all at my greeting. I silently huffed. Rude.

Sokka looked around aggressively, "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

One of the warriors stepped forward, gesturing heavily with her clenched fist "There were no men" she told him indignantly. I looked up. This was the girl who threatened us earlier! "We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sokka stared at them in disbelief "Wait a second" He amusingly glanced to his right to where Aang was, as if looking for confirmation "There's no way that a bunch of girls took us down"

"Bite" I told him, reminding him of our conversation about his sexiest comments

The warrior grabbed Sokka by his collar, angrily. Sokka gulped "A bunch of girls, huh? Unagi is gonna eat well tonight"

Katara leaned forward in her bonds, looking apologetically and pleadingly "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes"

The warrior released Sokka, but still stared at him angrily.

"It's my fault" Aang confessed guiltily. I sighed, leaning against the pole. Everyone looked at Aang surprised, except me. "I'm sorry we came here" he looked at me. I nodded. Aang nodded his head at my direction "We wanted to ride the elephant koi"

The man pointed at us angrily "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

My expression lit up, the name leaving the same familiarity I had when I saw Avatar Roku's statue "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha!" The man chuckled humorlessly "How could you possibly know her?" He looked up toward the top of the wooden pole. It was the statue of a tall woman holding two stretched open fans. She was dressed in a similar outfit as the female warriors that ambushed us. She wore the same white paint in her face, with the red accentuated eyes as the female warriors in front of us. That's why they looked familiar! "Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries"

I looked up at the statue thoughtfully, before looking at the ground as hesitation filled me. Even if I wasn't ready to be known as the Avatar, I could remember the proud look Aang gave me when I entered the sanctuary at the Air temple. How Katara looked hopeful when she learned the Avatar was back. Even if I didn't want to be, I did like seeing people smiling instead of frowning. If telling people I was the Avatar brought them hope, then they had the right to know. They had the right to have some light in all the darkness they have lived in the past one hundred years

"I know her because..." I spoke calmly, my voice soft and still hesitant, "I'm the Avatar"

Aang and Katara looked at me with proud expressions, starting to smile.

The Kyoshi warriors and the man looked shocked at my revelation.

The Kyoshi Warrior shook her head, not convinced by my words "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago"

I smiled sheepishly "That's me"

The man pointed at me angrily, looking at Kyoshi Warrior "Throw the impostor to Unagi!"

"Wow" I widened my eyes as the warriors immediately retracted some metal fans from out of their belts, sliding them open. "Riding the Unagi sounds fun, but uh... I don't think my friends share the same opinion"

The Kyoshi Warriors threateningly started to surround us.

Aang glanced at me nervously "Shouldn't you prove you're really the Avatar?"

I looked at Aang wide eyed in fear, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Katara leaned forward in her robes giving me a pointed look "Do some airbending"

If I could facepalm I would. Of course! If they saw me doing airbending, they'd believe my words.

"Right" I grinned nervously, bending my knees before jumping, leaving a large dust cloud as I shot up in the air, stretching out my ropes, using one of the outstretched fans of the statue to snap them in half. Now free, I sat down on top of the statue of Avatar Kyoshi's shoulder, rubbing my wrists, listening to people exclaim in awe about my appearance.

A small smile played on my lips seeing everyone smiling, their eyes lit up. That's all I've ever wanted. Seeing people happy.

I jumped, landing gently on the ground in front of the surprised crowd, my robes still fluttering in the air.

The man and the Kyoshi Warriors stared at me in shock. A lot more people gathered around to see what is going on. Unlike the female warriors, the other civilians were dressed in blue.

The man looked at me in awe "It's true ... you are the Avatar!"

I smiled slightly "But I'm not the last airbender, though" I glanced at Aang "He's also an airbender. We're the last ones"

Aang grinned, jumping in the Air creating an air scooter, staying floating for a few seconds. Everyone stared at us in awe. The last ones of Air Nomads.

A Kyoshi warrior immediately cut off Aang's ropes and he stopped at my side, smiling at the attention.

I grinned, pulling out the grey marbles I took from Aang's robes after he went to swim with the Koi fish as a payback for him riding them and I didn't. Aang gaped at me in disbelief, "Now, check this out!" I beamed, performing Aang's trick, letting the marbles spin around really fast between my hands, smiling hopefully that I managed to impressed them

They immediately cheered, some young man in the front of the crowd started to emit a high pitched squeal while widely tossing his hands up in the air in admiration. He got so overexcited that he started to foam, fainting. I cringed, still smiling as everyone cheered me on

Aang had his arms crossed but I flashed him a wide smile. Aang dropped his hands, smiling happily, cheering as well.

At least I made people happy.

~8~

The news of the Avatar's return had put up the entire island in a happy mood and to think it was my doing, I couldn't help but feel pride swell inside of me.

The village immediately welcomed us with open arms, leading us to one of the prettiest houses, making a feast for us, Appa was well fed as well!

I sat on one of the chairs of the long table as villagers entered the house, placing different food dishes for us to eat. Fish, desserts for breakfast, it had been a while since we ate like this.

The only one who didn't seem comfortable was Katara. She sat between me and Aang, seeing Aang and Momo watching the desserts, happily.

Momo happily dig in, chittering

Aang threw his arms in the air, ecstatically "All right! Dessert for breakfast! Kai! Enjoy this that is for you!"

I practically jumped in my seat, starting to eat the dessert, closing my eyes in delight "This people really know how to treat the Avatar and her friends!" I looked at Katara who wasn't sharing our same sentiment. I picked up a pastry, giving it to her with a smile "You have to try at least one" Katara hesitantly grabbed it making me grin. I looked around seeing Sokka hunched grumpily. I looked between him and the food in shock "Come on, Sokka. Why aren't you eating?"

Aang paused, looking at Sokka in shock too.

"Not hungry" Sokka grumbled

I exchanged a wide eyed look with Aang

"But you're always hungry!" Aang exclaimed while Momo flew around the table eating contently.

Katana glanced at us amused "He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday"

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka defended himself

I ate a pastry, glancing between them in amusement

"Right" Katara smiled in amusement "And then they kicked your butt"

Sokka stood up angrily "Sneak attacks don't count!" He exclaimed indignantly, walking out with big strides mumbling to himself, walking around the table and picking up some dessert "Mm. This is tasty"

Sokka walked away, eating the dessert angrily

"I don't understand why he's so angry" I said in confusion. "We're having a good time! This place is amazing"

Aang nodded in agreement

Katana gave us an uneasy look "Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long"

"I'm sure we'll be fine" I reassured her "Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town?" I clapped excitedly. For the first time happy to be the Avatar. I walked to the window, pointing outside "They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!"

Aang beamed "It's so nice seeing you excited about being the Avatar, Kai! I knew you'd come to terms with it"

I smiled at Aang. Someone who always believed in me, _always_.

Katara nodded but she seemed more concerned "I just hope it doesn't all go to your head"

I waved a hand reassuringly, "Come on! It won't. I'm just a simple nun" I leaned on the window sill to get a better look on Avatar Kyoshi's statue, getting startled by some screams of delight and admiration. I looked down to see some villager boys and girls. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment as I flashed them a small smile and a wave.

Aang leaned forward from over my shoulder to see what the commotion was about, smiling "Yeah. We're gonna like it here"

~8~

Even if all the attention was intimidating, people looking up at me for being one piece of hope for them was giving me this boost of confidence in myself. But it was also tiring having to run away from all those admirers. I even had to wear a cloak to hide my appearance to walk around Kyoshi and even with that I still had to run.

Aang seemed to have the same problem for being an Airbender, a Master at that. There hadn't been an airbender for a hundred years and people were in awe to see what we could do.

I was watching him perform some tricks for some villager girls, sitting in the high branch of a tree, smiling slightly seeing my best friend smile.

It had been a rough awakening for the two of us and seeing Aang smile in happiness after what we found in the air Temple, it was all I've ever wanted.

Though Katara didn't seem to like the attention we were getting, believing it was finally getting to our heads. I didn't understand. This is what they wanted right? For me to accept I was the Avatar, to give people hope. I wasn't understanding why she was angry.

And so I asked.

"You guys wanted me to accept my role as the Avatar" I reminded her after she and Aang argued about leaving Kyoshi and something about Katara being no fun or something. I agreed with Aang, I didn't want to leave Kyoshi

Katara looked at me unamused "One thing is that. But you and Aang are letting the whole 'I'm the Avatar and the last Master Airbender' to get in your heads, Kai. We should leave, it's a risk. Besides that you need to master the other elements, remember?"

My face dropped, "I know I have to. But, there's something about Kyoshi I like" I gave her an innocent look, "It doesn't hurt to stay a little while in here. Aang is having fun" I ignored her irritated huff by Aang's situation with her admirers. "Sokka is getting the training he always wanted to become a good warrior. And I finally accepted being the Avatar. Kyoshi is a good place for us Katara"

Katara's expression softened slightly "Yes, Kai. But you promised you wouldn't get this Avatar stuff wouldn't get to your head"

"And it hasn't" I reassured her. Katara looked unconvinced. I sighed in defeat "Just... Let us enjoy this for a few more days and then we'd leave. I promise"

I grabbed the basket from her hands, bending the air underneath it to carry it easier.

Katara sighed, nodding reluctantly "Alright. Deal"

I grinned, "You won't regret it!"

~8~

Almost a week passed and I wasn't making a move to leave or tell the others to leave, breaking my promise to Katara but I really liked this village.

I had just returned from Aang's and I's fans, giggling to each other. We had met up, and had had all day playing with air to the much enjoyment of everyone.

Aang had even promised the ride the Unagi to his fans making me pout. First the elephant koi now the Unagi? Not fair.

We came across Katara at the house who was practicing her bending, her back toward us as she concentrated

"Katara, remember how Unagi almost got me the other day?" Aang told her confidently

Katara didn't turn to face us "Yeah"

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now" Aang bragged. I raised a brow in amusement "It's gonna be real dangerous"

Katara sounded disinterested, still not looking at us "Good for you"

Aang and I exchanged a surprised look

"You're not going to stop him?" I asked

"Nope" Katara answered, still sounding disinterested. "Have fun"

Aang crossed his arms, defiantly "I will"

"Great" Katara replied stiffly

I looked between them worriedly and confused

Aang seemed annoyed at Katara's lack of interest. "I know it's great"

I looked between them as they got irritated at each other and stayed quiet, seeing Katara's control over the water getting lost, the water splashing on the ground.

Aang threw his hands, walking away "Fine!" He stopped at the doorway, giving Katara a sad look, looking at me expectantly.

I looked back at Katara, glancing at Aang ' _Go. I'll be right behind you_ ' I mouthed

Aang nodded slightly, walking away

"Katara?" I asked softly. Katara didn't look up "You know he's just doing that to get your attention, right?"

Katara looked up surprised "What?"

"He's upset you aren't paying him attention" I explained "You're our best friend. Aang looks up to you and likes you. We never had a friend from the Water Tribe before, or a waterbender. And you're being a great company that your lack of interest hurts" Katara stayed silent "I know I broke my promise. And I'm truly sorry about that. I just didn't want to leave Kyoshi. But, don't take it out on Aang. He's not at fault. It's mine" I gave her a moment so she could say something but she stayed quiet. I nodded to myself, "Alright. I'll go check on Sokka before I go to Aang. See you later"

I walked away, sighing softly

~8~

I stopped in front of the Kyoshi Warriors' training dojo where Sokka was training with them, leaning against the doorway, silently and smiling, seeing Suki (the Kyoshi Warrior) teaching Sokka their ways. At least someone made good use of our time in here.

I smiled, clapping when Sokka finally could defeat Suki.

They turned to face me, surprised.

"Avatar" Suki immediately bowed "It's an honor for you to grace us with your presence"

I waved a hand, uncomfortably "Uh, just call me Kai. Everyone does" I smiled. Suki returned the smile, standing up straight "You guys were amazing" Suki and Sokka exchanged smile. "Do you mind if I watch for a little bit?"

Suki glanced at Sokka "For me no problem"

Sokka stood straighter, "Not at all, Kai"

I clapped, as they prepared for battle again, starting to circle around each other.

~8~

Momo was now on top of my head, as we watched Sokka and Suki train. I'll admit, Sokka was doing an excellent job. Suddenly, in the middle of their training, the headman of the village who introduced himself as Oyaji appeared, breathing heavily. He first looked at me in horror

Sokka, Suki and I looked at him alarmed

"Firebenders have landed on our shores!" Oyaji exclaimed. My eyes widened in horror. Firebenders? "Avatar, you must leave immediately!" Suki ran to him while he turned around, screaming for the rest of the warriors "Girls, come quickly!"

I looked at Sokka in guilt "It's my fault, isn't it?"

Sokka placed a hand in my shoulder "We can do this" he ran off after Suki

I bit my lip worriedly, following behind. I couldn't let them get hurt because of me!

~8~

I hid behind a pole, seeing four Firebenders (including the one who kidnaped Aang) surround the village mounted on komodo rhinos, stopping right at the base of the Kyoshi statue. I could see all the villagers hiding in the nearby houses

"Come out, Avatar!" The leader called out "You can't hide from me forever!" The other riders walked through the village, looking, searching for me. "Find her"

The riders next to him began to move into town. I could see the warriors surrounding the soldiers while still being hidden behind the houses as they moved into town. I watched as every warrior began to fight off against the Fire Nation soldiers, seeing Suki and Sokka attack the leader.

I gasped when he used his Firedending to attack them and the rest of the warriors. This didn't feel right! I had to do something. I looked up at the house we were are, running and jumping toward it quickly grabbing my staff, landing on the Main Street as the leader shouted

"Nice try, Avatar!" The leader shouted "But these little girls can't save you"

"Hey!" I called out determinedly, my staff in front of me challengingly "Stay away from them. It's me who you want"

The firebender turned around, "Finally!" He threw two fire balls into my direction. I ducked underneath the first one, using my staff to decimate the next Fire ball. I rapidly spun my staff over my head, propelling myself in the air, landing in front of him. He immediately kicked my staff out of my hands, surprising me. I jumped, landing between two fans of a Kyoshi Warrior that were lying on the ground, picking them up with airbending.

The firebender (I need to know his name!) charged madly, fist already held stretched out before him. I spun around a few times to create a bigger momentum, using the extra power of my swirl to blast him in a nearby house with a strong blast of air.

I looked sad that I had to attack him, knowing it was wrong but necessary, running down the main street, picking up my staff, tossing the object in the air where it snapped open into my glider, jumping on it. I flew threw the village, a guilty look in my face when I saw the chaos I caused for not insisting the others to leave like Katara asked me to

It was my fault the Fire Nation was burning down the village of Kyoshi.

I looked at Avatar Kyoshi's statute, guilty and sad "I'm sorry"

~8~

I found Aang and Katara helping some villager girls into safety, landing in front of them. As soon as I did so, I was attacked by a bald head with air nomad clothes

"Kai!" Aang hugged me tightly in relief "You're okay! We were so worried"

I bit my lip in sadness, pulling away "But, look at what I brought to this place"

Katara walked closer, "It's not your fault"

I glanced toward the girls in the house, hating the frowns in their faces. How I caused their happiness to go away, bringing sadness and worry "Yes, it is" I contradicted, turning to face them, feeling upset "These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me. You were right. Staying here was risky"

"Then let's get out of here" Aamg suggested

Katara nodded in agreement "Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us" I frowned, opening my mouth to ask how they knew that name, but Katara didn't let me ask "I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way"

I closed my mouth, seeing they were right, sighing sadly "Alright. Aang, let's call Appa"

~8~

As soon as we decided to leave Kyoshi, we packed all we could into Appa, waiting for Sokka. As soon as he arrived, I helped him, nodding at Aang

Aang pulled the reins, "Appa, yip-yip!"

I sat on the edge of the saddle looking down in sadness and guilt at the burned village as Appa flew us away, the Fire Nation retreating back to their ships to follow us like Katara predicted they would.

"I know it's hard" Katara told me softly "But you did the right thing"

"Katara's right. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed" Aang jumped to my side, sitting next to me, placing a comforting hand in my shoulder "They're going to be okay, Ki"

And I wanted them to be. They had to!

My eyes found the Lake where the Unagi was and I couldn't help but get an idea to help them. I looked up determinedly, standing up and jumping off Appa

"What are you doing?!" I heard Sokka exclaim in shock just as I plunged into the water, looking around desperately. I found Unagi, using my airbending to swim faster toward it, grabbing his whiskers in the top of his head, pulling him toward the surface. As soon as we shot out of the water, I breathed the air contently as we swayed about a few times before I sturdied myself atop Unagi's head, pulling the creature's barbels. Unagi opened its mouth wide, starting to gush water which rained over the town to put down the Fire, my grin grew seeing this, loosening my grip on Unagi's whiskers causing it to cease to gush water, launching me into the air but I was caught by Appa.

I pushed my wet bangs away from my face, breathing heavily "It was fun" I chuckled. I looked at Aang, "Now I get why you were so excited about riding him"

Aang laughed in amusement

I leaned back on the saddle, closing my eyes contently.

"That was dangerous" Katara told me. I opened one eye, only to see her smiling.

My smile grew "I know"

Sokka smiled


	6. 5 - King of Omashu

Our next stop, one of the most strong Earth Kingdom cities.

Aang and I skipped to the top of a hill, the rest behind us.

"I want to know how much this place changed" I said, wonder and curiosity in my voice as I eyed the entire pyramid structured city that was Omashu.

"So, am I" Aang nodded in agreement as he turned to face the others, spreading his arms wide, smiling excitedly "The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu! We used to always come here to visit our friend Bumi"

I nodded. Ah, Bumi. That crazy earthbender kid. I always had a headache with all of his cryptic words.

"Wow" Katara said impressed, "We don't have buildings like this in the South Pole!"

Sokka looked at the city, overwhelmed. "They have buildings here that don't melt!"

I smiled excitedly, "Well, let's go, slow pokes" I began walking, Aang by my side "The real fun's inside the city!"

Aang and I leaped off the top of the hill with our airbending, landing a few meters below in the snow, starting to slide down.

"Wait, guys!" I heard Katara cry out, stopping and looking up at her, Aang doing the same "It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar, Kai. And if they find out Aang is a master airbender"

Aang and I exchanged hesitant looks

"You need a disguise" Sokka told us

Aang frowned, looking up "So what are we supposed to do?" He glanced at me, slightly sarcastic "Grow a mustache?"

I crossed my arms curiously

~8~

Okay, let's never hear Aang's horrible suggestions. It can lead to really uncomfortable situations.

Aang had a patch of Appa's fur in his face, acting as a mustache with a tall wig made of Appa's fur. All that to hide his bald head and his arrow. Aang was scratching underneath the wig uncomfortably, and wiggling his nose under the fake mustache

"Ugh. This is so itchy" Aang whined. I had another wig of Appa's fur hiding my brown hair and the arrow in my forehead, Appa's fur was itchy and some stray fur fell to my eyes.

I looked at Appa, scratching my head "Ugh. How do you live in this stuff?"

Appa slowly turned his heard toward me, snorting. I gaped indignantly.

Sokka and Katara were in front of us. Sokka siting in a rock and Katara standing next to him.

Sokka had his arms crossed "Great! Now you look just like my grandparents"

Katara glanced at Sokka. "Technically, they're 112 years old"

Aang nimbly kicked up his staff, spinning it rapidly around before placing it upright on the ground to be used as a walking stick, hunching his back, leaning heavily on his staff like an old person. "Now, let's get to skippin', young whipper-snappers" he used an old man's voice "The big city awaits!"

He shuffled away, walking toward Omashu.

I looked at the siblings, leaning heavily in my staff like Aang did "Deal with it, my children" I said with a grin, using an old woman's voice before hunching, starting to follow Aang "Wait for me, my darling. I'm still not so light on my feet like we used to do, oho!"

The four of us walked down the long path to Omashu. When we arrived at the center, we looked around walking closer to the gates.

"You guys are going to love Omashu" Aang told them

I looked over my shoulder at them, smiling. "The people here are the friendliest in the world"

My eyes widened in surprise by hearing a harsh voice of the sentry. The four of us stopped walking, seeing a gate guard angrily squishing a cabbage from a cabbage merchant, knocking two other cabbages out of the merchant's hands, earthbending a rock under the cart, catapulting it high in the air, making it tumble down the chasm with all the cabbages.

The Cabbage merchant leaned over the rim of the path, waving his arms in despair "No! My cabbages!"

I blinked in stunned silence, forcing a broad smile, slightly nervous "Don't stop smiling!"

Aang and I linked arms, walking over the guards, acting as an old couple as we reached the earthbender guard who took a step forward, raising a boulder out of the ground before us, levitating it above our heads

I let out a high pitched scream, acting scared

The gate guard glared at us, "State your business!" He said aggressively

Aang unlinked his arm from mine, quickly running from underneath the boulder and toward the guard, stopping right in front of the surprised man, poking his chest "My business is my business, young man and none of yours!" Aang threateningly pointed his finger at the guard's face who looked taken back. Sokka grabbed my arms and pulled me backwards, seeing the boulder shaking and then falling thanks to the lack of concentration of the guard. "You scared my wife! She's fragile, you know?"

The guard looked toward me and I faked a whimper, shaking my hands and widening my eyes fearfully as I leaned against Sokka's shoulder. The gate guard swallowed, bowing his head in sorry. Once he looked toward Aang again, my fearful expression shifted to a smug smile, looking at Katara's and and Sokka's expression for the audacity of Aang speaking like that to the guard and my acting skills.

"This is fun" I whispered to myself, grinning

"I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang threatened

I pursed my lips, preventing myself from cackling to the guard's expression.

"Settled down, old timer" The Gate guard said in a calmer voice "Just tell me who you are"

I smiled

"Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the Third" Aang told him. I walked closer, linking my arm with Aang's again as he introduced me "My wife, Mako Pippinpaddleopsicopolis and these are our grandkids"

Katara walked up, smiling friendly, waving at the guard "Hi. June Pippinpaddleopsicopolis. Nice to meet you"

The Gate guard rubbed his beard pensively while eying Katara and Sokka, pointing at her, "You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandparents stays out of trouble" he stepped aside, motioning at the city's entrance "Enjoy Omashu!"

Katara smiled lightheartedly. "We will!"

We began walking toward the gate when the guard suddenly called out, "Wait a minute!" We stopped, exchanging wide eyed looks, turning to face him calmly seeing him put a hand on Sokka's shoulder, turning him around sternly. Sokka looked scared "You're a strong young boy! Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!"

Sokka's fear changed to annoyance as Aang removed his shoulder bag.

"Good idea" Aang used his old man's voice, throwing the bag at Sokka. It bounced off his head to drop into his arms.

Sokka looked at Aang annoyed

The four of us finally made our way to the gates with no more distractions.

We stopped before a big Earth Kingdom emblem on the wall. The giant earthen wall split open in the middle of the emblem, opening up to let any passengers through. The guard opened up the gate walls. As the first wall slid open, a second and third were bent aside as well.

Aang and I smiled at the awed looks of Katara and Sokka as we walked through as the walls already started to move again to close right after us

I glanced at Aang when Momo's ears popped out of his wig "I'm not gonna ask" I giggled as Momo's head popped out of his wig. "What do you think?"

Katara and Sokka were taking in the city excitedly. "Wow" they spoke at the same time.

I followed their gaze toward an intricate system of chutes. I smiled in excitement recognizing the delivery system

"This is the Omashu delivery system" Aang explained "Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down"

I looked at Aang seeing the mischievous expression in his face. Great! He was going to bring up Bumi's fun

"Great, so they get their mail on time" Sokka said unimpressed

"They do get their mail on time" Aang grinned mischievously, turning to face me. I eyed him in boredom. "But our friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes"

Right. The crazy Bum. Can't say I was glad to see him that much even if he was fun

~8~

 _I eyed the city before me in boredom. Kyo had taken me and Aang to visit Omashu but I wasn't having that much fun_

 _"Someone ate something sour" I turned to face Bumi. He was a crazy kid, yet he somehow became my friend._

 _"I'm just bored" I said twirling a strand of my hair, using airbending to blew it slightly._

 _Bumi's grin grew if it was possible "Cause you have a closed mind. Come on. Do no think with your head, Ki-Ki" he pointed toward the mail system "Tell me what you see. Use your fun airhead thinking!" He knocked on my head lightly "You got to open your brain to the posibilites"_

 _"A package sending system?" I asked without doing what he asked me to._

 _Bumi eyed me in bemusement, "I could see you thinking, my friend" he laughed "Open your imagination! See it as the world's greatest superslide!"_

 _I looked back at the mail delivery system, a smile making its way to my face as I began imagining like he asked me to "Oh! I can see it!" I jumped in excitement, turning to see a crazed smiling Bumi. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!"_

~8~

I chuckled in melancholy remembering how once Aang, Bumi and I challenged each other riding the 'superslide' using our bending.

Seeing Aang's expression, I knew he wanted to do the same, and a little bit of competence didn't hurt anyone, right?

Aang was sitting in a mail cart. Katara was with him.

I looked at Aang challengingly, Sokka looking uneasy from behind me in the same mail cart.

"One ride" Aang raised a finger. "One small competence between the four of us and then we're off to the North Pole"

I nodded seriously, starting to smile "Airbender's honor"

Katara looked uneasy, looking at her cart and Aang before looking at me and Sokka in the other cart. "It sounded like fun at first" she looked down at the steepness of the chute of our two lines. Aang and I paid no attention to her, starting at each other challengingly, mentally counting to three. "But now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second-" Aang and I leaned forward, tipping the balance of the boxes, sending them down the slope at a tremendous speed, making Katara scream out her last word."Th-o-o-oughts!"

I laughed happily, hearing Sokka scream in fright. I glanced at the other slope where Aang and Katara were riding. Katara was screaming in fright and Aang was shouting happily.

I glanced at Sokka, smiling brightly.

Both slopes had the same path, the competence was to see who was faster. We had a slight little trouble in the way, but nothing to stop us completely from the competence.

At one point, Aang's cart broke through the railing crossing the track, knocking over one of the supply carts, spilling a load of pumpkins all over the ground. The knocked over cart fell on the track right in front of my cart. I used airbending to avoid crashing into it as we entered to a chute.

"Cheater!" I yelled at Aang, laughing.

"Kai!" I heard Sokka call out to me. "Do something! Use your airbending"

I grinned, misunderstanding him "Yes! That way we can gain on them again" I used airbending from behind me, speeding even faster. I caught Aang's eye, winking at him as I sped past them.

I could hear Aang airbending as well to catch me. "Hey! Who's the cheater now?!"

We were now shoulder to shoulder as we sped down the chute. We passed by a restaurant, where a couple was eating together, flashing by them. There was an earthbender waiting for the arrival of a cart but I sped by him, waving.

I don't know how it happened but suddenly, Aang's cart crashed against another, catapulting him and Katara and their cart into the air, high above a lower level of the city where they crashed against a house.

"Come on! The challenge is now over" I grabbed Sokka's parka, using airbending to jump us away from the cart before it could crash and jumped from chute to chute, running toward the roofs they rode through toward where Aang and Katara fell. Once we got there, I let Sokka go to fall next to his sister while I used the head of the cabbage merchant accidentally making him drop his cabbage, landing softly to the ground.

"Waste of ride" I clicked my tongue, shaking my head in amusement while hearing the merchant shout in despair for his cabbages. I looked up at the merchant when he yelled at us angrily that we were going to pay. "Sorry!"

"Two cabbages" Aang sit up, scratching his head. He had no longer his disguise. I touched my head, not longer sensing my Appa's fur wig. "Ups" Aang said sheepishly, looking up at me.

I returned the sheepish look, chuckling

~8~

Well, this didn't turn out well...

We were now in front of the King of Omashu thanks to the disaster we caused in the city. The merchant was there, glaring at us. The King was surrounded by two guards. A watch guard was partly hiding the King from our view before he stepped aside

The four of us tried to look the more innocent possibly. I looked at the King with my head tilted aside. Somehow he looked familiar... but from where?

The King-an elderly King- looked at each one of us questionably, arching an eyebrow. His eyes stopped in Aang and I for a moment, grunting in wonder.

I held my hands behind my back, trying to look as innocent possible.

A Guard stepped forward, "Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages"

The Cabbage merchant jumped agitatedly up and down, waving his left fist in the air. "Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!"

"Silence!" The Guard gestured at the merchant. The merchant stopped, glaring at us. I waved at him slightly, smiling innocently "Only the king can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, sire?"

The King squinted his eyes thoughtfully.

The four of us exchanged uneasy looks. I avoided eye contact, staring at a strand of my hair which I absentmindedly blew slightly with airbending.

"Throw them..." The King began. We gasped in cautious fear "A feast!"

The guard gasped incredulously.

The merchant grasped his head with both hands in dismay upon hearing the verdict.

Sokka smiled

Katara looked at me and Aang questioningly

I exchanged with Aang a slight smile in wonder

~8~

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts" The King told us walking closer to us from behind once we sat at table for the feast. Momo was enjoying the food, chittering happily. The King leaned between Aang and I, grabbing a chicken leg that was in Aang's plate, holding it between us. "So I hope you like your chicken with no skin"

Aang and I exchanged uneasy looks

"Thanks, but we don't eat meat" Aang denied politely, gesturing between us. I nodded in agreement

The King hummed in acknowledgment, turning to face Sokka, "How about you? I bet you like meat"

The King stuffed the chicken into Sokka's mouth.

Sokka began to eat it appreciatively, walking over to his own seat.

Katara turned to us quietly, "Is it just me, or" She glanced at the King, turning a circle with her under finger beside her temple, "Is this guy's crown a little crooked?"

I watched the King curiously as he sat down, tilting my head aside

"So tell me, young bald one" The King looked at Aang, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from..." Aang looked like a fish for a few seconds, "Kamgaroo Island!"

I giggled slightly under my breath, earning a small nudge in my arm from Aang.

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh?" The King cackled, "I hear that place is really hopping!"

I shot my eyes upwards, lips twitching slightly in bemusement. Oh, that dry humor. Where have I heard it before?

After a few seconds, Sokka bursted out laughing but stopped when he realized no one was laughing, "What?" He asked hesitantly "It was pretty funny"

The King stretched his arms lazily "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired" He yawned "Guess it's time to hit the hay"

The King looked at us quietly for a moment, leaning to the left on his chair. Suddenly, he picked up two chicken legs, hurling them at us.

I gasped slightly, reflexively catching one of the chicken legs in a small airball to prevent it hitting Aang. Aang did the same, stopping the chicken from hitting Katara.

The guards gasped in astonishment seeing the chicken being suspended mid-air with our bending, our expressions one of shock

The King leaned back in his chair satisfied, gesturing at us "There's two airbenders in our presence, and not just any airbenders" He stood. "The Avatar and the Spiritual Guide!"

Shocked, Aang and I stopped bending, putting our hands behind our backs as the chicken legs fell back on a plate. I looked at Aang confused. Spiritual Guide?

The King sat down again, smiling in satisfaction "Now, what do you have to say for yourselves, Mr and Mrs. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?" Aang and I stayed quiet, staring at the King in confusion. My first thought was: Did he really learn our fake names? The King chuckled, "Neither of you knew about the Spiritual Guide, I assume?" He pointed between us, "Now, which one is who" I scratched the back of my head, biting my lip. The King pointed at me "Aha! The Avatar!"

I stood up, throwing my hands in the air, "Okay, you caught us" I grabbed Aang's hand, making him stand up "We're the Avatar and the Spiritual Guide. Doing our Avatar and... Spiritual thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out" Aang looked underneath table, shaking his head at me, playing along "No firebenders here. So, good work, everybody!" Aang pulled up Katara and Sokka and I hugged them all briefly, "Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time"

I pushed them toward the exit, glancing at the King who looked dismayed and amused. But, before we could make our way out, two men crossed their spears, blocking our path.

Katara whirled around to face the King, "You can't keep us here! Let us leave!"

The rest of us turned to face the King as he picked up a lettuce leaf from his plate, waving it in the air, "Lettuce leaf?" He asked, taking a bite out of the lettuce, chewing slowly

Sokka held his hand for his mouth, whispering at us "We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts"

"Tomorrow" The King began, looking straight at me. I gulped nervously. How did he knew _I_ was the Avatar? "The Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber"

I looked down nervously, as the King and his guards discussed which chamber we were going to be at. Once we were led away, I couldn't help but avoid eye contact with my friends, anxiously.

~8~

Once we were led to the supposal once bad chamber that didn't look as bad as it sounded, the guards earthbended a door, closing it once we were inside.

I immediately began to pace anxiously while Aang tried to get Momo get help from Appa, failing as Momo was really fat of all the food he ate. My instincts to dodge and avoid the problem were kicking in. I wanted to run away. The thought made me pause. It was that same reckless thought that made me get myself and Aang in ice for one hundred years.

I sat down on one of the four beds in the chamber, not really paying attention to them, "I wonder what these challenges are gonna to be"

Aang sat next to me, bouncing his leg anxiously as well. "Well, we will figure it out tomorrow, right?" I sighed softly. Aang looked thoughtful "You know. Something the King said made me confused"

"The whole Spiritual Guide thing?" I asked knowingly, curious and confused myself.

Aang nodded, "He meant me, didn't he?"

Katana looked up, "I think that makes sense" she told us hesitantly. Aang and I looked at her curiously, "I don't understand the whole spiritual thing. But, think about it. You told us since you were told you were the Avatar, Aang has been there with you by your side since then" Aang and I exchanged a small smile, "He has supported you, and somehow kept you sane"

I looked at the ground thoughtfully, "You have always encourage me to be the Avatar. Always believed in me. You haven't let me stop believing in myself"

Aang smiled, "I've always told you you were going to be a good Avatar. Something always told me it wasn't good seeing you down and doubting yourself"

Katara clapped her hands, "That's good. Now, we can understand more about you two"

I looked at Aang, playfully "Spiritual Guide. Is there a way to get out of here?"

Aang sighed, not in the mood, anxious "There's no way. It would be if you knew earthbending"

I shrugged helplessly

Katara sighed, climbing into her bed "Well, no point arguing about it now. Get some rest, Kai. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow"

Aang stood, walking to another bed.

I laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling nervously for a few seconds, forcing my mind to calm, breathing in and out, soon entering to the dreamworld.

~8~

The crouching sound of the earth being moved startled me awake, standing up and glancing around sleepily.

"Aang?" Seeing his bed empty got me alert, looking at the other beds. Empty as well "Sokka? Katara?" I turned toward the door, seeing a guard there "Where are my friends?"

"The king will free them if you complete your challenges" The guard answered

My heart skipped a beat in fear "And if I fail?"

"He didn't say" The Guard replied, extending his arm "Your staff, please?"

I eyed the guard for a few seconds, contemplating; If I resisted, it was probable the King wouldn't let my friends go. I dropped my shoulders in defeat, lifting my staff with my foot, grabbing it, spinning it around and placed it upright next me before I tossed it to the guard.

~8~

I was led to the throne room, flanked by two guards.

Once I entered, the King had his back to me

"First, Avatar" The King turned seriously, spreading his arms, showing off his purple outfit; lighthearted. "What do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion" I stared at him blankly, not answering looking at him up and down. "I'm waiting"

I rocked on my heels, humming hesitantly "I guess it's fine"

Obviously no. The color looked weird on him. But, I wouldn't say that. It was rude.

"Excellent!" The King grinned "You passed the first test"

I widened my eyes, jumping slightly "Really?"

"Well, not one of the deadly tests" The King sing sang, waving his finger from side to side, "The real challenges are much more, uh, challenging"

I frowned angrily, dashing toward him with airbending, enhancing my running, halting in front of the King, letting the wind pass over us, my hair falling in front of my face, pushing it behind my shoulder

"I don't have time for your crazy games!" I told him aggressively "Give me my friends back! We're leaving!"

The King looked at me knowingly, "Oh, I thought you might refuse" A wall opened, Aang, Katara and Sokka being led inside, struggling in the grasp of two guards. Aang had his arms and legs encased in rock, preventing him from airbending. I turned to them worriedly. "So I will give your friends some special souvenirs"

I looked at Aang questioningly, knowing he could use his mouth to airbend but he didn't seem to want to try.

Aang gave me an encouraging look. Maybe he was taking his guide thing seriously? Believing in me to do these challenges?

I looked back at the King, frowning.

The guards slid on my friend's fingers a green ring which glowed, tightening around their fingers. They tried frantically to remove it without success. Aang now looked scared, seeming to regret not escaping.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite, also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast" The King explained, sinisterly "By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it" I looked at him wide eyed. He sighed, slightly sympathetic "Terrible thing, really" He then turned serious. "I can stop it, but only if you cooperate"

The King glanced toward my friends, seeing the jennamite ring starting to expand already making me and them panic.

I took a deep breath, turning to the King seriously "I'll do what you want"

The King grinned, pleased.

I looked at my friends, praying to the spirits that I could save them

~8~

The first two challenges made me want to hit my head off repeatedly. They made me think different of how I was used to. All I planned, using airbending wasn't working really well and the King's amused comments weren't helping at all.

And I couldn't help but think the challenges were really silly. A key to open a lunch box cause he was hungry and find his pet, Flopsie? I was already thinking the King was insane. And these challenges were a waste of time, but he still had my friends so I had to do them even if they didn't make sense.

The third and finally challenge brought us to an earthbending arena. The King and I were in a balcony overlooking the arena, my friends along a guard were on adjacent balcony. They whole bodies were now encased completely, only their faces were exposed. The only one who seemed more calm, thought I could still see the fear in his eyes was Aang. The past challenges all he did was cheer on me, telling me I could do it. The encouragement worked, not wanting to let them down.

"Your final test is a duel" The King told me "And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent" Two tough-looking men came out, standing next to the King. I looked at them uncertainly. "Point and choose"

"So ..." I hesitated, looking between them "You're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?"

"Choose wisely!" The King told me

"I choose..." I considered the options, looking at each one of them, stopping at the King, pointing at him "You"

The King grinned, "Wrong choice!" He straightened up, removing his outer robe, proving himself to be a powerfully built old man. My eyes widened in disbelief as he earthbended me off of the balcony, making me fly into the arena. The King jumped down right in front of me, laughing "You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see"

I struggled to stand up, sheepish and nervously "Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?"

The King huffed, "There are no take-backsies in my kingdom. You might need this" He pointed to the guard standing near Katara, Aang and Sokka. The guard tossed me my staff.

The King bended several rocks at me.

I immediately avoided and evaded the attacks

"Typical airbender tactic" The King mused "Avoid and evade. I hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." I tried to ignore him as he continued attacking me with rocks, avoiding and evading them as well, not once attacking him "Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later you'll have to strike back!"

It was true. But, I didn't want to attack. It wasn't like me to do so. I used my staff to helicopter myself into the air. The King bended a large boulder into the ceiling, raining rocks onto me, knocking me from the air. I charged at the King on foot, but a series of bending attacks left me flat atop a large rock pile

"You'll have to be a little more creative than that!" The King laughed

I frowned, knowing I would lose if I continued like this, sighing as I bended an air scooter, charging forward on it, throwing a huge air blast at King. The King threw up a stone barrier and the blast deflected to both sides of it.

"Did someone leave the windows open?" The King joked "It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" He bended more attacks at me, leading me across half of the arena. "How are you going to get me from way over there?"

I breathed deeply, charging forward on foot again, using airbending to accelerate but the King softened the arena floor, leaving me sunk to the waist. The King bended two stones to collide on the spot but I popped out at the top of them when they met.

Okay, this was no fair. I frowned angrily, bending the slab the King was standing on all the way to the back of the arena.

The King bended the largest boulder yet to come at me from behind but I did an air-assisted back flip over it. The King made more bending moves, cracking the floors and walls of the arena, tearing out a huge chunk of the wall and balcony we had been standing on.

Seeing this, I gasped, starting to run in tight circles, conjuring a tornado, catching a huge piece of rock in the tornado the King threw at me, instantly whipping it around right back at him. Before he could do anything else, I attacked from the top of the tornado, landing at the king's feet with my staff poised to strike.

The King raised arms as if surrendering but a small pebble touched my head, drawing my attention to the large boulder suspended over the both of us.

"Well done, Avatar" The King told me, tossing the boulder aside "You fight with much fire in your heart" He bended up to the balcony where my friends were almost completely encased. I joined him. "You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question"

I stared at him, incredulously "That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests"

The King raised his eyebrows "Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

"Oh, come on!" Sooka complained

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free" The King told me, "What ... is my name? From the looks of your friends I'd say you only have a few minutes"

The King walked away.

I looked at my friends worriedly, "How am I supposed to know his name?"

Aang shot his eyes upward, thoughtfully.

"Think about the challenges" Katara told me "Maybe it's some kind of riddle"

"I got it!" Sooka exclaimed

I looked at him hopefully, "Yeah?"

"He's an earthbender, right?" Sokka asked. I nodded "Rocky. You know, because of all the rocks"

I sighed

"We're going to keep trying" Katara said "but that is a good back-up"

Aang looked at me, an idea seeming to brew in his eyes. "Back to the challenges, Kai. You got a key from a waterfall. You saved his pet and you had a duel. What did you learn?"

I squinted my eyes, thoughtfully "Well, everything was different than I expected"

"And?" Katara urged me forward in anxiety, the jennamite growing as she talked

"Well, they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would" My eyes lit up, looking straight at Aang. "Aang! We know his name"

~8~

I was now confronting the King.

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges" I told him "As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities" The king snorted a laugh. This time I could tell why he seemed familiar. "Bumi, you're a mad genius"

I grinned excitedly, happy to see an old friend even if i didn't like him that much. I jumped to him, hugging him tightly

"Bumi!" Aang smiled widely

"Oh, Ki-Ki" Bumi laughed, hugging me back "It's good to see you and Aang. You two haven't changed a bit. Literally"

"I want a hug too!" Aang exclaimed with a pout.

I turned to face them, seeing them really uncomfortable with the crystal surrounding them

"Little help?" Katara asked

Bumi broke the crystals using earthbending, making pieces fly everywhere. He caught one of them. "Jennamite is made of rock candy" He took a bite into the crystal. "Delicious!"

Aang jumped, running toward Bumi, hugging him tightly "Bumi!"

Bumi hugged Aang back, laughing

Katara walked closer, "So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?"

Bumi pulled away from Aang. "Who are you calling old?" We stared at him blankly "Okay, I'm old"

"Why did you do all of this instead of just telling Kai or Aang who you were?" Sokka asked

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people" Bumi snorted. I sighed, smiling slightly "But I do have a reason. Kai, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years that you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius" He told me, turning to look at Aang "Your Spiritual Guide, as I have seen with this tests won't let you fall. You're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation" Momo climbed up on Aang. "And you'll need Momo, too"

I bit my lip, nodding "Thank you for your wisdom" I bowed my head slightly, straightening up as I glanced at a mischievous looking Aang "But before we leave, I have a challenge for you"

Bumi tilted his head, amused.

It was good seeing an old friend even if he had changed physically, yet I could see the same Bumi who loved crazy fun. Which is why, for the sake of old times, I challenged both Aang and Bumi to ride down the mail system.

If the journey to master the four elements was hard and it was my duty to resort the balance by defeating the Fire Nation, I needed all the help I could get.


End file.
